Once Upon a Modern Tale
by Horologii
Summary: AU [NaruSasu]Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man, who met a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. He fell in love. This is where our Love Tale begins, with a modern Robin Hood, and a modern noble.
1. First

**...Once Upon a Modern Tale...**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai, unbeta-ed

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts by Jean Ferris, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

………………………….,………………………………………….

Once upon a time, there lived a great man. His name was simply known was Robin Hood. Surely you've all heard of him, since he was the most generous, giving, kindest, amazing, astonishing….person who ever lived. He stole – although he preferred to use the word "borrow"- money from the rich, and gave to the poor. That way, a balance was kept and everybody – except the rich whose riches were stolen, of course – was happy. Then, a joyous time came to the land as the nobles, whose vaults were brimming and threatening to overspill with valuables galore, decided to save themselves the embarrassment and started to donate money to the poor. Everybody – including the rich this time – was happy. Then the name, Robin Hood, started to fade into the distance until no one remembered who he was. They all simply forgot the hero who brought them this happiness, and went on with their – now merry - lives.

Well, there was one person who remembered; a very kind young lady. She lived with her grandmother, who also met the great Robin Hood, before dying several years later. But that's another tale.

She was just little girl when she saw an unconscious man with a handsome face in the woods near her hut. She took him in, of course. There wasn't much to go around, but she was kind and she shared what she could. After a few days, when the man awoke, he began to tell her stories. He told these tales quickly, and in much quantities everyday, as if he was afraid that he wouldn't have the time to finish telling them all. The little girl sat entranced as she listened to tales of wondrous adventures, of bad villains, and of joyous triumphs. But, in every story he told, there would always be one lesson; take the gold from the rich, and give to the poor.

She never asked him his name, and he never told her – until the very end. Day by day, she watched as he seemed to get weaker. Day by day, as he told the stories, he would sleep and when he woke, it was as if he didn't sleep at all. She begged him to stop, for she has fallen in love with him, but he wouldn't and continued to tell her his stories. Then, one day, he finished the last one. He whispered, "do you want to know the name of this hero?" She nodded silently, tears coming to her eyes as she saw the light fade from his clear blue eyes, "it's…Robin Hood."

She buried him next to her grandmother, and vowed to tell someone the story before she passed on. She would ensure that the name, Robin Hood, was never forgotten. And she kept that promise; the story was passed down to her son, who passed it onto his daughter, who told it to her daughter, who...well you get the gist of it. This is how our Modern Tale's hero was influenced. He was told this story from his father, who heard it from his father, who heard it from his mother, who was told it by his great-grandmother _and_ great-grandfather….He was the one who decided that the world has known enough time without a Robin Hood. He decided that it was time somebody took some action. He decided that it should be him.

………………………….,…………………...

Once upon a time – again – there lived a very rich, and quite beautiful, lady. And, no matter how cliché this sounds, she was in love. Not infatuation either, she claimed, for this god of a man loved her back. They were getting married next month.

She did the only thing a girl could do to get ready for a wedding; she hired a wedding planner and then…went shopping for a wedding dress (actually, she basically went shopping, not just for a dress but for a lot of other stuff she didn't even need too.) Well, I guess some things never change with the rich.

But as the wedding bells rang, and the exotic birds she bought were forced to warble a (forced-sounding) happy wedding tune, the most horrible thing happened! They waited, and waited, and waited some more, but….no groom! He never came, not even after they waited for five hours, just hoping the guy was late. No luck. And so the girl went home, delicately crying her beautiful little eyes out …while wailing like a banshee, of course. But what did she discover when she went back home, to her huge mansion? Somebody has taken all her money – actually, I feel the need to say, it wasn't all her money, just a good part of it – and left her money a few pennies – again, it wasn't a few pennies, unless you count a hundred thousand dollars a handful of cents – to spend. She did the only thing a girl could do at that moment; she fainted.

The newspapers were all over that story, as the next day practically every single newspaper in the country (and some foreign ones too) had the headline, "RICH YOUNG BILLIONAIRE BEFORE, RICH AND YOUNG AFTER?" No one told pity on her, as the headline should tell you. They all thought she had more than enough money left over, even after the robbery. It had also helped everyone's decision that the headline the very next day was, "MYSTERIOUS GENTLEMAN DONATES BILLIONS TO CHARITY."

"That's my money!" was the screech heard the same morning, coming from a fairly large house in a very well off neighbourhood.

Over the next few months, more headlines like those two appeared:

"MILLIONAIRE'S MONEY WHISKED AWAY ON LOVE CLOUD!"

"BILLIONAIRE LOST ALL HER MONEY TO LOVE"

"CUPID STOLE MY MONEY!"

"LOVE BUG STEALS BILLIONS OF DOLLARS"

"NO, YOU IDIOT, I DID NOT LOSE MY MONEY"

"WHAT HE SAID ON LAST TUESDAY'S ISSUE!" (referring to the second last statement)

As well as those above, there was always a headline the next day pronouncing yet another generous donation to local charities.

"RAINING MONEY"

"LOST WALLET FOUND AT ORPANAGE, FIVE BILLION DOLLARS'

"ROBIN HOOD CUPID?"

"MILLIONS FOUND IN LOST AND FOUND AT CHARITY"

"ROBIN WHO?"

"ROBIN HOOD DONATED…."

This went on for a very long time, until the name Robin Hood was once again known throughout the land. It came to the point where the rich feared for their money, and the poor were rejoicing at the recent donations. The charities were always on the look out for any unusually large deposits of money that someone has "dropped" near their front door. There were fewer and fewer living on the streets, so there was a lot less begging in front of stores, which helped business too. Needless to be said, everybody – except, you guessed it, the rich- was happy once more. Orphanages were especially happy, since they always found "lost" billions outside their door, and toys too for the children.

But, the rich in these modern times did not think of donating their money to save themselves some face. Instead they began to spend fortunes on buying the latest security systems for their vaults, and hiring extra guards. The security businesses were booming, which again made everybody happy, except the rich, who was spending more and more of their vast riches in order to protect their money. Isn't that just ironic?

No one knew who the Robin Hood was. They didn't know his name, where he lived, or if he had a family or not. All they had to go on was these basic facts:  
1. Robin Hood was a man.  
2. He was supposedly a very handsome and young man  
3. He was also very polite, well-mannered and chivalrous (now, who said chivalry was dead?)

And four; there is somehow a strange connection with the lovers of the rich whose money were stolen from. It seems that a robbery happened every time a rich, young woman, or man, was stood up at their own wedding. Their lover would always disappear, and so would their money. However, every one of these former-billionaire or millionaire, or once even a quadrupillionaire, denied that their lover could have done this. They would not give out any details to the police, except the above three facts, which they all seem to agree upon. Instead, they concentrated on protecting the rest of their money.

…………………………...

Now, this is where our Modern Tale truly begins. And so here is a section before I move onto the next chapter for this story, for having had you wait for so long…

Once upon a time – talk about deja-vu-vu – there was an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. He had a gorgeous face, and an excellent build. He excelled at everything he tried. Everyone loved him, but he loved no one. He was the sole heir to the family fortune; which consists of more money than all other millionaires and billionaires put together owned. He was a very, very fortunate boy, to have been blessed with so much. And yet, he didn't care for any of it. He locked himself up in his large manor near a famous lake – whether to hide from all his adoring fans, or because he wanted to, was still a mystery to everybody.

Then, one day, as his butler dragged him out of the house, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. He fell in love with those eyes; eyes that could easily outshine any of the sapphires he owned in his gigantic underground family vault. He fell in love with that shine, and that personality, which no one else's can ever hope to match. He loved someone back for the first time in years. But what he didn't know was that this beautiful, pure boy had a secret, which he has kept very well hidden for so many years.

"You're next, Uchiha Sasuke."

……………………………...

I've always liked Robin Hood, and so I decided to write a story about it. (Darn it, I'm skipping homework again!) The mood for this is a basic fairy tale, and so it's written in second person, and in omniscient point of view.

It'll probably be a quick little thing, because I want to get the idea out of the way before the idea dies on me.

P.S. I'm looking for a beta for this story. If you're interested for this position, please send me a message. Sadly, this position does not pay anything…. except you do have my undying thanks! I am hoping for someone experienced in the field of beta-ing.

Au revoir!

-Horologii


	2. Second

**Once upon a Modern Tale**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai, unbeta-ed

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

……………………...,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Second**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,………………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

Now, where shall I start? How about with the meeting of the two soon-to be lovers? Or, perhaps with the very beginning, but I suppose that would take too long. I guess I will start with the faithful – but weird- butler bugging the Uchiha to get out of the house more.

"We're going to see a play."

The noble of our tale turned and glared one of his famous you-are-so-dead Uchiha glares. Anyone with a sensible mind would have backed off, but luckily for us, and the story, Kakashi Hatake was anything but ordinary. He was such a strange character; mysterious, secretive, and yet completely honest – most of the time.

"What?"

"The Leaf Theatre is having their annual Cherry Blossom Ball, and I bought us tickets." An elegant envelope lay on the living room's black marble table.

"I'm not going." Sasuke turned to leave, but Kakashi wasn't about to give up so easily. "You haven't been out of this house (ahem, I'd like to point out that it is a _manor_, not a simple three-story _house) _for months now." This was said in a monotone-ish voice. You see, our Kakashi was famous for this tone of voice, which commanded while wasting no extra energy on emotion at all. His eyes never once left the pages of his orange book; its contents which will remain unmentioned for the children's sake.

"Change, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Aren't I the master, and you the _lowly_ servant?" the Uchiha hissed back angrily.

"Times have changed, Sasuke. Change."

An argument soon sprang from this conversation. I will not go into detail, as these fights are not important to our story, which in case you have forgotten lies with the great man, Robin Hood. Speaking of our modern Robin Hood, where is he you may ask? Well, you - and the noble Uchiha - will find out soon enough.

Soon later, Sasuke appeared at the front of his house-manor-house, looking extremely like a millionaire (and he was wearing one of his semi-semi-formal outfits too!) Although he has changed clothes, his expression did not twitch one bit. It was still as scowling and angry, and –dare I say it- pissed as usual. He got in his opal black limo (no, it was actually made with an opal coating), and drove away.

That was when he met the hero of our story; Robin Hood (a.k.a. donator of money, breaker of hearts, charmer of charmers, lord of all foxes….and the list goes on and on)

As his expensive-looking limo drove past the front gates, Sasuke saw a sight he would never forget in his well-pampered life. A beautiful – no, _gorgeous_ – boy with cerulean blue eyes stood on the side of the road, watching intently as the Uchiha's vehicle lazily lumbered towards him. Then, when it came near enough, he stepped out - right in front of the limo's path! He didn't even bat an eye, or eyelash. In fact, not one hair was out of place on his head. (Talk about guts.) The limo stopped with a loud _screeechhh! _Luckily Kakashi has fast reflexes.

It was then that Sasuke got a full look at the boy. He had flawless tanned skin, which looked as if a permanent ray of sunshine shone on it everyday. Lush, full lips perfect for a quick peck on the mouth, or a long and obviously sweet kiss lasting for a lifetime. Golden locks of hair fell in every direction on his head; messy and wild. Cerulean blue eyes that out shine any gem in the world – no, _universe_ – gazed out from an innocent, slightly round face. His whole being sang purity, and happiness. Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if this beautiful boy suddenly sprouted wings and a halo while a beam of heavenly light shone on him. He momentarily wondered if he had died and went to the 'place where the harps play'.

This gorgeous boy walked- although to Sasuke it seems like he floated or _flowed_ gently- towards him. He raised a tender-seeming hand and gave two knocks on the black glass. Sasuke rolled the window down, and almost lost a grip on his Uchiha mask-of-uncaringness (the famous 'I'm an Uchiha, and I don't give a damn what you think' look he worked so hard to master), when the boy smiled at him. Pearly white and abnormally straight teeth contrasted greatly against the tanned skin. (In fact, our hero has gotten many requests to do one of those Colgate ads on TV, which shows just how great his teeth are).

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. It's very nice to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke." The blonde reached out a hand, which Sasuke shook numb-minded.

"…how…?" was the only word the raven-haired boy was able to get out.

"How…? Oh, you mean how I knew your name?" He didn't wait for an answer, nor did he let go of Sasuke's hand, "Everyone knows about you of course! Quadrupillionaire Sasuke Uchiha." The boy (our hero) gave another innocent smile. Sasuke was dazzled by the way light seemed to shine in his eyes every time he spoke.

Sasuke shook himself out of his shocked state, "I've really got to go."

The light faded in Naruto's eyes, as he smiled sadly now. "All right, I understand." He let his hand slip from Sasuke's and reached back out the window to the limo. The Uchiha shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's sad gaze, feeling an enormous amount of guilt.

"Hatake. Drive. Now." No answer and the limo didn't move either.

"Kakashi, _please _drive now?" It seems that the driver and butler of Uchiha Sasuke was on Naruto's (a.k.a Robin Hood's and so, our) side because again there was no response, nor did the automobile move.

Sasuke sighed, knowing what his butler had on his mind. He turned to Naruto, but did not look him in the eye. With a light blush staining his porcelain skin, he choked out, "wou-would you mind….accompanying me t-to the Cherry-Blossom Ball… at the Leaf Theatre?"

There was a slight pause and then, "sure." The door opened and Naruto slid onto the seat next to him. Sasuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, but he stopped breathing again once he realized how close the other boy was. The Uchiha's face ignited. (Seriously, he looked like his face was on fire; bits of purple and pink mixed in with a whole lotta red!)

The ride to the theatre was the most 'uncomfortablest' thing in our noble's life.

The other part of this chapter, which took place in the theater, was pretty uneventful. There wasn't anyone publicly humiliating themselves, no one doing anything inappropriate, nor were there any fights of any kind. Everyone was very well behaved, and well dressed, considering this was only a semi-formal. Needless to say, our Robin Hood was extremely bored out of his mind. Our noble on the other hand, spent the entire evening trying to ignore a certain feeling blossoming in his chest.

Oh yes, the evening at the ball went like this:

Sasuke and Naruto arrived, a lot of reporters, a lot of pictures and a whack lot of flashes to the eyes (ouch), attempted-at-fancy foods, watched the play, a break, rest of play, end where everybody in the cast bowed and the audience clapped like mad….

And now, for the other interesting part: the ride home

Sasuke was once again feeling uncomfortable. Naruto, the blonde angel, was practically on his lap! _On. His. Lap. _

"….?!"

The noble quadrupillionaire jumped at every attempt of conversation Naruto made. He refused to look at the blonde, and resorted to grunt answers.

"What sort of music do you like? I like rock the most, slow songs have no action. Classical songs put me to sleep" A laugh, "but then I figure they do that to just about everybody…"

_Grunt_

"Got any pets? My guardian, Iruka, kept a dog before. He was called Kyuubi, but he bit someone and had to be sent away. I cried, like, nearly all night." An embarrassed laugh.

_Umgh_

"Do you ever want to travel all over the world? I would love to! There are so many things to do, and you can never be bored! There are so many interesting stuff in the world…" Cerulean blue eyes lit up again with an inner light.

Oh, and now a special treat! Courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke-sama:

"Hn."

"You don't talk a lot do you, Sasuke?" There was no answer or grunt this time.

And so the ride home was over, except with a few more embarrassing and awkward moments of silences. Naruto did well to cover these quiet moments with his speedy tongue. Sasuke sat like a bump on a log (a _royal_ bump, mind you.)

The Uchiha was relieved that the ride was finally over, and he got out quickly. He remembered enough manners to hold the door open for his guest. The blonde got out too, but not as quickly as Sasuke. As they walked towards the gate, Naruto was strangely quiet (which meant he wasn't all that quiet, but just more silent than usual). Our hero was thinking about something you see.

Just when he was about to walk away, Naruto turned and gave an innocent smirk, "you're all red, Sasuke. Why's that?"

"…hn"

"We should do this sometime again, right?" A brilliant smile and then the blonde turned and walked – in Sasuke's mind, floated- away.

Back in his manor-house-manor, Sasuke went about the rest of his night in a daze. Later, he would think it strange how the stranger had come up to him, knowing his name and how much money he owned. But right now, he realized only one thing: he was in love.

As he stared at the starry night (haven't you had one of these nights before?), he tried to _not _think about how _his _eyes outshone these petty jewels in the sky any time, any where, and any place…._and_ on any planet, he consoled himself with one thought.

"It's just infatuation. If I ignore it, it'll go away."

Little do the noble of our modern tale know just how absolutely wrong he was... (And this is saying a lot, considering Uchihas are _never _wrong).

…………………...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, our Robin Hood was busy pondering over his latest pick. "This is going to be more difficult that I thought." Naruto smiled one of his innocent smirks again, "you are a strange person, Uchiha, but I'll get to you yet. Then so many people will benefit from your money. All will be happy – except you- but that's to be expected of course."

"The rich only care about themselves and that'll never change."

Naruto was right about one thing, but also wrong about another. He did somehow make Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with him, but he had to give something to the raven-haired boy in return. He was wrong, however, when he discriminated against the rich.

Sometimes, people can really surprise you, you know? Our little Robin Hood is going to learn that soon enough though…this is after all, a _love _story, not a _grudge _story.

…………………………………...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I tried extra hard to crank out another chapter today. –smiles- Please excuse the rushed-ness of it. Like I said before, this is going to be a quick story…think of Cinderella. That wasn't very long. Well, that's my goal length!

If it is really bad, again would someone consider the position of a beta? I believe that if this story is going to get better, for you enjoyment, I seriously, seriously need a second opinion on the chapters before I upload them. Anyone?

Zai Jian!

-Horologii


	3. Third

**Once upon a Modern Tale**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai, unbeta-ed, **Neji x Naruto, Gaara x Neji**

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

……………………...,,,...,,,,...,,,...,,,...

**Third**

……………………...,,,...,,,,...,,,...,,,...

Now, I know some you are wondering just how did Naruto become like this? For someone so innocent seeming, he sure is mean to the rich. Well, you see there is one simple reason for this character trait of his. But, to find that out (and I know you really do want to know), we will have to go a couple of years back, into the childhood of our modern-day Robin Hood. Of course, that will mean we must put the fairy tale on a temporary hold….

……………………………………………………….,,,,…………………………………..,,,,………………………,,,,……….

"This will be your new home, Naruto-kun." A small blonde child stared up at the old house, and then back at his Iruka-sensei. He didn't want to go in there. It looked like a prison, and it sounded like one too. Everything was so deadly still, and not one thing was out of place. No children played, no laughter was heard, and indeed it was a place completely unfit for children. Yet, there were so many living in that old manor, because it was the only place they could go. This place was their home, and soon Naruto would be calling it his home as well.

"I want you to be strong, Naruto-kun." Iruka-sensei's brown eyes were sad. The blonde child nodded, but clung onto him sensei. "I want to go with you!"

"You can't, Naruto." The man's reply was gentle, "they won't let me adopt you…. Yet, but maybe later." He hugged Naruto close to him.

Naruto felt himself being torn from Iruka's hold, and cried out. He cried from the pain coming from his heart, and from the vice-like grip the nun had on his thin little arm.

"Be strong, Naruto!" was the last thing he heard, before he was dragged into the old house, which smelled of emptiness, and the wide heavy doors swung closed with a booming sound.

That sadly was only the beginning. There is more of our Robin Hood's childhood. He arrived at the boarding school at the age of six. There wasn't anywhere else to go, and no other place would accept him. Iruka-sensei had no choice but to send the blonde to the school. It wasn't a particularly nice school, as Naruto soon discovered.

"You will wear this," the nun said, pointing to a patched up looking pants and a shirt that was almost in shatters. "You will keep your eyes down at all times, and keep you yourself. Never speak unless you are spoken to, and most importantly, _you must know your place_." The blonde child nodded meekly, tears in his blue eyes.

You see, the poor and the rich went to this school. The poor because there was nowhere else to go, and the rich because the teachers there are all top graduates of their classes, and are very famous throughout the land. There were always differences between the rich and the poor though. The most noticeable one was that they wore different uniforms. The poor got the old clothes that have been used over and over. The rich on the other hand, had the money to buy new uniforms made from expensive material. The uniform was what set them apart. The teachers were nice to the rich, and treated the poor like slaves. That was what the nun had meant when she said, '_know your place.' _

The days were very much alike. Each day, Naruto would wake at exactly five o'clock in the morning, and be in the dining room (a dirty and foul smelling room) by five ten. If he was late by a few minutes, he would not get a breakfast. The food they gave him was a measly amount. There was never enough to fill his stomach, which was always growling. He soon felt light-headed.

He would attend his classes, with other children dressed in the same tattered clothes as his. No one spoke. It could have been because they had no energy from lack of food or because the teachers were all quite nasty and had the tendency of hitting the students, Naruto did not know. But he tried his best to keep out of the way. That however, didn't work one day.

Naruto had been roughly pushed out of the way when the nuns started to serve the food. He fell on his wrist, and had probably sprained it badly. It had swollen up immediately. No one helped him, and he didn't dare tell the nuns or teachers. They wouldn't have cared anyway, or if they did he would have been excused from his classes, and forced to do horrible chores around the school. He didn't get any food that morning. So, the blonde had dropped the chalk box the teacher had told him to get. It fell onto the floor. Naruto flinched at the sound of chalk snapping in half, or threes, or fours.

Everything was deadly quiet as the teacher came. Naruto saw death in his eyes. He didn't remember much afterwards, except stumbling out into the courtyard with something sticky and hot streaming down his face. Then black, and everything went numb.

Naruto woke and found himself staring into pupil-less eyes. They were the colour of white ivory, and they gazed deep into him. His head was being cradled in someone's lap, and he no longer felt anything on his face. The other child smiled shyly. It was the day Naruto met Neji Hyuuga.

Neji was of noble blood, and his family was very rich. For some reason, he took an interest in Naruto Uzumaki; an orphan with no noble blood or money. Neji didn't seem to care.

"Naruto-chan," Neji had taken to calling him that, and Naruto didn't dare correct the Hyuuga, "why don't you come and sit by me?" Neji gave a small smile.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama." The blonde child did as he was told, and sat beside the other boy on the soft grass. They were in the courtyard in the late afternoon. The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful mixture of pinks, oranges, yellows and purple.

Naruto stiffened as he felt cool hands on his neck, as his head was directed to rest on the white-eyed boy's shoulder. "Don't call me Hyuuga-sama…"

"But…" Small Naruto's eyes widened considerably.

"_Please." _Neji turned his head and pushed his nose into Naruto's blonde locks. There was silence for a while.

"But…what should I call you?"

"What ever you want, Naruto-chan." Neji smiled and Naruto gazed at his ivory-eyes.

Naruto couldn't believe that Neji Hyuuga took an interest in him. He didn't trust his ears the day that Neji had confessed to him. He thought that it was too good to be true. Neji _liked _him. The tomato face of the Hyuuga had told the blonde that it was not a lie.

"I like you."

"_I like you too." _

I would very much love to say, 'and they lived happily ever after' but that was not the case. There was still a difference in status between them. Naruto remained clueless to the strange looks that came his way whenever he walked with Neji, or whenever he was seen with the other boy. Life was simple to Naruto. He had three things; his life, his happiness and his Neji. And, of course, you would be expecting this line. _Then one day everything changed. _

"This can't go on anymore Uzumaki." Neji's voice was harsh. He was just called into the head teacher/s office, and his uncle had been in there also.

"What? But, Neji-san…"

The white-haired child turned away abruptly, but Naruto saw a flash in Neji's eyes. _Anger._ "Are you…mad at me?" Neji ignored his question.

"You were nothing to me, understand?! _Nothing!" _Naruto flinched, but didn't back off. He wanted a reason, he _needed _a reason. "Why? Why are you doing this? Please tell me why!"

The blonde was crying now; everything was happening so fast. One moment he was so happy laughing with his Neji, and now it was all just so easily ripped away from him. His head hurt, it was just like the day he was torn from Iruka-sensei's hug. Neji didn't turn around, but he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Because," a new voice said suddenly, and a red-haired boy with the kanji "Love" on his forehead appeared from the shadows of the empty hall.

Naruto stared at him, and the stranger stared back. He realized it a moment before the other boy said it. He saw the stranger was wearing the uniform of the rich. The blonde's eyes widened at this person, who looked back devoid of emotion, "because you're not rich enough."

"_Because Neji can never be with someone like you." _That thought rang throughout Naruto's head.

"Neji…?" Naruto whispered to the ivory-eyed boy, but the other boy didn't answer. Naruto turned and stared once more at the red-head.

"Uzumaki…." The blonde gazed at Neji, his eyes glazed, "this is….Subaku no Gaara." Naruto watched in horror as Gaara walked closer and closer to Neji. "If there is anyone I care about, it is him, never you. Understand? You are nothing, and he is everything."

Naruto turned and ran just as the shock worn off and the pain grabbed at his heart. The last sight he saw of Neji and Gaara was the way the Hyuuga tilted his head and gently kissed the redhead on the forehead, just as he has done to the blonde so many times before.

Naruto was adopted by Iruka-sensei soon after and left the terrible school burdened with his sorrowful memories.

………………………..,,,,……………………………………………,,,,…………………………………….,,,,……………

Naruto first heard to Robin Hood from his father, as I have told you earlier. Actually, he didn't _hear _the story; he _read_ it, from a _book_ his father gave him, not from his dad himself, because his father was dead.

After seven years, the social services finally sorted out the death of Naruto's father. No one knew why it took that long, since it was quite a simple case. There was a car crash, and Naruto's dad had been killed. His mother had died giving birth to the blonde child. All he had was his father, and Iruka-sensei. Until Neji came along…And I can only imagine how it must have felt to the blonde to have first his father taken away, then his sensei and finally his last precious person; Neji. All of these people were taken away from him because he had no money. He didn't have any money to give his dad the surgery he needed, or maybe he could have survived. He didn't have any money so Iruka-sensei couldn't adopt him due to his low teacher salary. And, because he was poor, Neji had gone away with Gaara.

He hated being poor. Because he wasn't rich, he was picked on, dumped on, beaten up, looked down upon, and had been mistreated everywhere he went. He hated the rich more than being poor. It was all because of them that he had suffered. You and I both realize that this wasn't the right path to go on, but Naruto was young; just turned thirteen, and he wanted _revenge_. He wanted to make sure no one else would suffer like he had.

That was when he was introduced to Robin Hood. Among the things that belonged to his father, Naruto was given a book with a dusty cover. There was a hand-drawn picture of a beautiful blonde man on the front page. The title was "Robin Hood". The entire book was made by Naruto's ancestors, and it was kept in almost perfect condition (except for the dust which has gathered for the past seven years of course). The blonde read the book, reread it and reread it again. He loved that story, which was about a hero who stole from the rich who had so much, and gave to the poor who had so little.

Naruto decided that he would do something about the unfairness. He vowed to do what Robin Hood had done; he would take from the rich and give to the poor. He would become his hero. That night, so many years ago, the blonde child, now into his teen years, clutched the old book in his arms and made a vow to the moon.

………………………,,,…………………………………..,,,………………………………….,,,,…………………………

Now I hope you understand why Naruto did what he did, and why he does what he does. I hope you have understood how he became like this; vengeful and innocent at the same time. His little heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He was given his heart back; with it cracked and broken. Iruka-sensei couldn't heal this wound, and Naruto kept it well hidden from his guardian.

Now you must understand why Naruto goes around breaking the hearts of young and rich nobles, and then taking their money to give to the poor. This was done to him a long time ago, and he decided that it wasn't fair the rich had everything. Naruto became the blonde, beautiful, cerulean-eyed and innocent boy who made the rich fall in love, and then took their hearts and their money. He took their everything with him, and left them with emptiness in their homes but also more than enough cash to live by. He wasn't completely heartless mind you.

Now that you know of our modern Robin Hood's past, we should get back to the story.

…………………..,,,,,……………………………,,,,,,…………………………………..,,,,,,………………………………

The third chapter is finally done! I apologize for the wait, but I was busy the day before. _–smiles sheepishly-_

Also, for those who were surprised by the Neji x Naruto and Gaara x Neji pairing, please refer to the "warning" section at the top of this chapter.

Just a note that I am still looking for a beta…do you guys seriously want to read an unbeta-ed story? _–shock-_ I will stop adding this to the rest of the chapters, but the offer still stands on my profile!

Wait patiently for the next chapter! It might be a few more days until I update, with the weekend coming. _Heh_

Sayonara!

- Horologii


	4. Fourth

…**Once upon a Modern Tale…**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai,

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

……………………...

**Fourth**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,………………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Now, after that little trip to Naruto's past, we should really get back to the story at hand here. Morning has just come to the land, and everyone is waking from their slumber, including our favourite quadrupillionaire; Sasuke Uchiha.

As we speak, grumpy dark-haired boy is half dragging and half lugging himself out of bed. He always rose with the sun, which in case you don't know, is at six o'clock in the morning. Yes, our noble Uchiha likes to wake up at the ungodly hour of dawn. Why, you ask? Well, I really can't answer that question, since I don't know myself!

He has had a restless night, and wasn't able to sleep much. He was haunted by thoughts of a certain blonde-haired boy. Now that he was back in his environment- wait, that makes him sound too much like an animal - now that he was back in his house, on his property, in a place where he's been cooped up – willingly- for so many months (that sounds better), he has finally been able to think about the whole Uzumaki Naruto thing. Unfortunately, it cost him his precious time to sleep. Life really isn't fair sometimes.

You see, Sasuke has made up his mind about this Uzumaki person. He has decided that he was out of his mind last night when he foolishly proclaimed that he was in love. I mean, how could a normal person fall in love that fast? He assured himself that it was merely a quick rush of infatuation, and that there had been no true feelings at all.

'_Maybe I really should get out more…'_

He went about his business for the rest of the morning, which almost always consisted of training, training and more training. Well, sometimes he did take a risk and _didn't _train. Yes, the Uchiha was definitely a regular "daredevil." In fact, his middle name should be "impulsive" instead of "rational".

He really needs to get out of his manor, and away from his pampered life sometime.

This morning wasn't one of his 'daring' moments, and so he trained until Kakashi finally woke up (after twelve o'clock, as is the Kakashi style). Breakfast/lunch – brunch- arrived at the Uchiha manor around 12:30. Sasuke seriously wondered why he bothered to _pay_ Kakashi. He _never_ did any work around the house anyway – Sasuke kept everything in order (when he wasn't training that is) - and the silver-haired man _never_, _ever_ cooked! He _always_ ordered out, which, he claims, took less energy than actually making something from scratch. Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair of me to say that he always ordered out; rare times he would microwave frozen dinner for himself and Sasuke. Although, after he somehow completely charred the first twenty dinners, Sasuke forbade him from going anywhere near the kitchen.

As the Uchiha ate the still-warm pizza – half pepperoni, and half vegetable as usual- the doorbell rang. Needless to be said, he was surprised along with his normally stoic butler. (In all honesty, he really shouldn't be called a butler - he's more like a relative who's overdone their stay at Sasuke's house.)

I apologize if I haven't explained how conversations go in the Uchiha manor. Well, here is a prime example taking place after the doorbell rang for the second time.

"_Grunt". _(translation: 'Answer the door, Kakashi')

"_Snort." _(translation: 'Beauty before age, Sasuke')

"_Hn." _(translation: 'That's not how the saying goes')

"_-undefinable snoring/huh-ing/choking noise-"(_translation: 'Better go before whoever it is gets too impatient and leaves. You never get any guests.')

"_Ch." _(translation: 'You shouldn't be talking since you never get any guests either. ')

Now, students, wasn't that interesting? Somehow, during the many years that Sasuke has had Kakashi for a 'butler', they have come to a mutual agreement on commutating using the "Grunt" language. I suppose it's easier than actually talking.

Sasuke got up and went to see who was at the door. He had let Kakashi win that round, because he had the strangest feeling that he wouldn't like what – or who- he saw at the door. His butler was famous for allowing anyone (any I mean _anyone_) go into the Uchiha's house. Especially on Valentine's Day, when he would just simply keep the door and front gates open all day so Sasuke's numerous fangirls (and fanboys) can just oh-so-happen to 'drop by' and stalk him for a few good hours. How he hated Valentine's Day, and Kakashi (especially on that day).

He opened the door without peeking out the peephole first. That was a major mistake. He was oh-so-tempted to shove the door close, and run into the house screaming bloody-murder when he saw that the object of his thoughts of last night gazed at him from the doorstep. Just when he sorted out his thoughts about the beautiful boy, this Uzumaki person had to come into his house and arouse all these _feelings_ in his again? Wait – how'd he get in through the gate anyhow? Sasuke knew that there was only one answer to that question: _Kakashi_.

"Hi, Sasuke! I was wondering, if you could…." The blonde's eyes widened considerably. His mouth dropped and his cerulean eyes glittered. "Your house is even bigger on the inside! Do you mind if I take a look around?" Naruto pushed past Sasuke before the Uchiha could respond.

A sense of dread filled the raven-haired boy as he shut the door slowly. Sure enough, five seconds later there was a loud crash, followed by a small and quiet muttered word and a long silence. Kakashi came in, still slouched as in true Hatake style, and gazed at the mess of glass shards on the floor.

"…that was the priceless vase passed down from the Uchihas for generations"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, and his arm went to scratch the back of his head. "Gomen, I wasn't being careful. If you want I could try to fix-"

"No, Sasuke's family has more than enough heirlooms." The silver-haired man turned to the teen staring blanking at the broken vase." Why don't you take your friend up to your room, Sasuke?"

The noble and our Robin Hood climbed up a series of long, winding stairs until they reached the third floor – or was it the fourth? - of the Uchiha house.

"Why did you come?" Sasuke made no effort in trying to sound friendly, and he did not meet Naruto's eyes.

"Can I have a tour of your house?"

Sasuke didn't move, nor did he move his gaze from a nearby painting hanging on the wall. "You still haven't answered my question."

Naruto paused a while before speaking again, "I thought you might be lonely. You…don't seem like you get out much."

Sasuke nodded, and started the tour Naruto had requested. The blonde followed, and for the first time since Sasuke has met him, he was silent.

…………….,,…………………………..,,,………………………,,,……………………..,,,…………

Yes, Sasuke was being very rude, but before you attack him with bedpans or cooking pans in your hands, allow me to explain. Our adolescent noble is simply doing what any teenager who has gotten a sudden crush that he didn't want in the first place would do: he's ignoring how beautiful Naruto looks today, how soft his hair seems, how innocent his eyes are, and how….delicious his lips looked. The Uchiha wasn't sure if that was the right word to describe this feeling, but he supposed it was close.

Ah, our noble is experiencing a strong sense of want; almost to the point of lust, although being away from society for so long, his feeling is too pure for that. So, it is a strong sense of _want_. He _wanted_ to touch that blonde hair, he _wanted_ to kiss those full lips and he _wanted_ to see love for him in those clear, blue eyes.

Well, Sasuke didn't know that this was what he wanted, of course. We can see that, but sadly he can't. He is hoping that if he ignores this feeling, it'll go away.

It's not going to be that easy. Our Robin Hood doesn't give up that easily.

……,.,,………………………..,,,………………………………,,.,.,……………………..,,,…………….

And so, our two heroes went around the entire mansion for the tour (which took a long time since it was so huge), with Sasuke saying things like, "This is the dining room" or "This is the old sitting room" or "This is one of my training rooms."

"How many dining rooms and sitting rooms do you have?!" Naruto burst out asking after Sasuke has pointed a room out as either a sitting, or dining room for the umpteenth time.

"A lot of them are useless now." Naruto gave an innocent smirk at this comment. "So, this is one of your training rooms, ne?"

"Hn." The blonde took this as a "yes". "The equipment is pretty good, but out of date." He was referring to the worn punching bags hanging around them. The room smelled musty, and there was a dim light streaming in from a nearby window. There were only punching bags, and nothing else in the entire room (which was pretty big, so that was a whole lot of punching bags).

"I don't use this room anymore."

"Really? So you won't mind if I break one of these, right? I don't think they'll hold if I punch one." Naruto was eyeing a black bag to the right of him. There were already faint fist marks on the surface. Sasuke touched a finger to the punching bag, and raised an elegant eyebrow. He didn't meet Naruto's eye, or say anything. He just took a step back, crossed his arms and gave his famous Uchiha let's-see-you-try-that look, which is third to his you-are-beneath-me look. His first place winner is of course his touch-me-and-_die _glare. .

And that was how the challenge of "I can take down more punching bags than you" was started. An hour later, an almost out of breath Sasuke and a lightly panting Naruto were crouched on the ground. Their foreheads glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. Really, it hadn't been much of a challenge to either of the two boys.

"How many did you break?" Naruto looked up, and was glad to see that for the first time in the past six hours that Sasuke actually met his gaze.

"Eighty-two."

"…I guess we tie then." Naruto's innocent smirk surfaced again. "So, what now?"

"You dodge." A quick punch soon followed.

And that was how the spar between the two began. Naruto punched, Sasuke dodged and delivered his counterattack. There were also a series of false punches, followed by a surprise attack with the knee, or the elbow, which was always blocked by the other. It was a straight-forward fist fight, with no weapons used. Sasuke's fist flew and connected with Naruto's cheek while the blonde's fist connected with Sasuke's face. They were both sent backwards and landed on the floor with two loud noises blending into one.

They rushed at each other again, and as before their fists connected. Again and again they attacked, but each time their moves were blocked. It seemed that both were evenly matched. But then, something strange and fated happened….

Naruto lost his footing as he stepped into a pile of now-diminished punching bags, and tripped. It didn't help much that Sasuke had chosen that exact moment to pounce on the other boy. Obviously, they both went down, and landed with Sasuke on top and Naruto on the bottom. (Isn't that interesting?) The blonde was holding onto the Uchiha's arms. If, at any moment that he was to let go, they faces would collide; mouths and all. Their faces were really that close. How close? Let's just say that it was close enough that Naruto could tell what kind of breakfast Sasuke ate earlier – which by the way was veggie pizza.

The raven-haired boy quickly pushed away, and stood up. He avoided eye contact with expertise, which makes you wonder when he had the time to practice this. The noble's face was tainted a somewhat light shade of pink, and Naruto's was a full blown on red. (Don't get me wrong, he wasn't at all embarrassed. Our charming Robin Hood has had so many practicing for fake blushes that he can conjure up one at any given time. This is what he likes to call, "red-as-an-apple" blush. He also has others such as, "pink-cheeks-for-saying-I-like-you" or "embarrassed-girly-blush-to-lead-them-on".)

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"Hn….?"

"I guess we tie again." A laugh. You're tougher than I thought, Richie Rich" Did Sasuke hear a hint of bitterness in that sentence? (Uchiha's catch on fast, what can I say?)

Sasuke got up, and Naruto did too. Our heroes walked back to the kitchen; Naruto following Sasuke while asking questions like, "How much money did your family spend on his house?" or "Wow, I bet that chair alone could feed an entire community for a year!" They started out as innocent and friendly questions, but soon get more personal, and when Naruto asked, "So…how much money do you have?"

Sasuke stiffened, and almost stopped walking. Our Robin Hood mentally slapped himself on the forehead, and added "I bet it's a lot, new? Considering you are a quadrupillionaire…." The blonde went on to ramble about various things.

It was then that Sasuke sensed something was strange about Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't the fact that he came out of nowhere, nor was it that he seems to want to be friends with Sasuke for no apparent reason, but it was some missing link that connected everything together. He couldn't help but remember all those newspaper articles about the strange robberies with all the _rich_ millionaires or billionaires.

The Uchiha walked Naruto to the front gate, all the while glaring down at the ground. He didn't look Naruto in the eye since they were sparring, which our blonde noticed as well. They said goodbye (actually, Naruto said goodbye, Sasuke grunted), and went their separate ways.

………….,,,…………………………….,,,………………………………,,………………….,,,……

Naruto checked that Sasuke was really going back to his manor before turning and starting his long walk home. He didn't want to bother Iruka-sensei with such petty things. And he knew he shouldn't waste money on buying a bus fare).

He didn't get any information at all, and Sasuke had refused to meet his eye all day, except for a few short moments. The only thing Naruto knew was that the Uchiha had money and plenty of it, simply by seeing his house.

'He's definitely my hardest pick yet.' Naruto smirked innocently. 'But I will get through to you yet, Sasuke Uchiha."

Little did Naruto know, someone was following him…..someone with a curious mind and raven-black hair.

………………,,,…………………………………….,,,………………………..,,,……………………….

Cliffhanger! (Sort of) _–smiles- _Sorry for the late update, but with the weekend and everything….Well, here is the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I've finally gotten a person who accepted my beta offer. _–laughs evilly- _And how, she must read my stories ahead of time and be tortured by the stress of not doing her homework in order to take time to proofread my chapters. _–muahahaha!-_

Anyway, as it is with all my stories; please give any comments or suggestions! They will be greatly appreciated!

P.S. Keep those reviews coming! They could just make me guilty enough that I'll update earlier! _–laughs-_

P.P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially to someone's really, really long comments. (You know who you are!) Every review has been very helpful! Also, thanks to my beta, Kagerou-chan!

Cheerio!

-Horologii


	5. Fifth

…**Once upon a Modern Tale…**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai,

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

……………………...,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,... ,,,,,,,,,,,,...

**Fifth**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,………………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,...,,,...

Now, children, I shall tell the tale as it happened. Thus, I will not alter some important detail. You see, this is the climax, and everything is going to get so much more complicated now…

…………….,,,………………………..,,,………………………………,,……………………………..,,,……………………...

Naruto scowled as he walked home. He's usually very happy, but something's been bothering him ever since he met that Uchiha Sasuke. What was that nagging feeling, telling him that he has done something wrong? Naruto sighed – a very deflated sound – and kept on walking. He tried to shake the feeling off, but it persisted, and it made him think.

You see, that feeling was _guilt_. You could say that our blonde has suddenly found his conscience again, and it was bothering the heck out of him. Where was that conscience when he tricked all those other millionaires and gave all their money to charities, some may want to know? It was probably buried and squished in between all the bitterness he had for the rich. But now, our blonde isn't so sure, and he's beginning to doubt himself and his actions. _'Am I really doing the right thing?' 'Isn't there some other way, besides stealing?'_ He was bothered by these thoughts; a thief who doubts his morals is a danger to both himself and the ones he loves.

"What are you doing to me, Sasuke?" Naruto muttered to the air. The sky was clear, but the sun was setting. Everything had a lazy feeling to it, which was exactly the opposite of what he felt like right now. All these strange thoughts were bouncing around his head; thoughts that haven't even surfaced for many years.

'You just met the guy, and now you're going ga-ga over him?! Get a hold of yourself, Naruto!" Our Robin Hood crossed his arms at the back of his head. He tilted his head up to the sky, and drowned himself in his thoughts.

'Why does everything have to get so confusing now? Especially when….' He still didn't notice the raven-haired boy trailing after him.

………………………….,,,…………………………………..,,……………………………….,,,……………………………..

Sasuke had been following Naruto for a long time. Two hours - to be exact. (He kept checking his watch). The blonde was walking really slowly, which did test Sasuke's patience. Where was he going anyway? Wherever it was, it was sure far away. Briefly, he pondered over the idea of tossing some money, or a bus ticket, in front of the blonde, just so he'd get where he was going faster. But then he would have to risk getting caught. So much for that idea…

Sasuke watched silently as Naruto sighed, and stared up at the sky. It was strange. He didn't seem as together, or sure of himself, as when he had stepped in front of his limo. (Nope, neither the Uchiha, nor I still can't get over that fact- I mean, he stepped _in front _of a _moving_ car!) Sasuke became even more suspicious. Even though he didn't have much experience with deception, he still sensed that something was wrong with the way Naruto was acting towards him. It was too _rushed_.

The Uchiha could still remember when Naruto had blushed at him. That seemed rushed too, and his eyes didn't change at all. When the blonde flushed, Sasuke got a good glimpse of the other boy's eyes. It was a shock to him. Naruto's eyes, which were so clear and blue before, looked _dead_. The sparkle was gone in an instant, and Sasuke got a jolt up his spine telling him that he was seeing the true Naruto. It was then that he felt Naruto was lying to him- had been lying to him the entire time. At the same time he realized this, he felt sad too, because he knew something – or _someone_- had done something to make the blonde's eyes look dead.

…………….,,,……………………………,,,…………………………………,,,…………………………,,,………………

The house was old. It didn't look particularly poor, although it was located in a bad neighbourhood. The entrance was painted a light shade of brown, and the curtains were pale gold, with orange fox patterns. Naruto pushed open the door, and walked in.

Sasuke stayed quiet and watched. He waited a bit longer, but just was he was about to turn away, the door opened again and Naruto walked off once more.

Once he was sure the blonde was out of sight, he walked up to the house. Our noble was sure, even to this day, what made him knock on that door. Maybe it was because he was curious at whom this Naruto person was, or perhaps it was just because he was simply not thinking straight.

A smiling brown-haired man opened the door. His eyes looked tired, and Sasuke suspected that his hair has had more shine to it before. "Yes, may I help you?"

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Uh, I'm looking for an Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Oh…please don't tell me he's in some kind of trouble…." The man sighed, and gestured for the boy to go in. Sasuke complied and stepped into the house. A sweet smell reached his nose. The house looked pretty decent from the inside. The furniture was a bit old, but everything was kept clean and orderly. "Please sit….um?"

"Hayato Ryu (1)." He didn't know why he lied- it just slipped out.

"Hayato-san, Naruto's a sweet person. Whatever he broke, I can pay for it," he paused. "Just….please don't tell him that I did." The brown-haired man sounded defeated.

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto didn't break anything (He graciously decided to leave out the fact that the blonde did shatter a priceless heirloom). I'm his….friend, and I was wondering if he was home."

A silence, "This is his house, right?"

"Hai," the man nodded, "but, I'm afraid you just missed him. He went out a short while ago, and I don't know where he's going."

Sasuke offered a polite smile, and thanked the brown-haired man. He stood up and turned to go.

"Please, wait." Sasuke glanced back. "I'm Umino Iruka - Naruto's adoptive parent. It….it won't be much help, but I can tell you where he might be. "

The Uchiha nodded and said that it would be much appreciated. As he neared the worn door, he heard Iruka-san whisper quietly.

"He's so distant these days; I don't know what's going on. He just seems like something's bothering him, and he won't talk to me. Please, Hayato-san, find out what's wrong and help him."

Sasuke nodded once more, and gently closed the door behind him. The soft click of the lock mixed with the words, '_He's never had a single friend before'_.

The sun made the worn door seem like the soft earth, and the curtains; like the sun. The foxes danced mischievously on the sunlit surfact – all clad in orange fur. Sasuke now knew why he was so attracted to Uzumaki Naruto – they were both lonely; him by choice; Naruto by fate.

…………………………..,,,…………………………………..,,,……………………………….,,,………………………,,,

Sasuke walked towards the orphanage Iruka-san had mentioned. He briefly wondered why he didn't take the bus. Just because Naruto hadn't, didn't mean he can't. But to him, walking felt more real right now. It was as if he didn't walk, he would lose himself. He needed to stay close to the ground now. There was a bad feeling gathering in his spine. (Poor, poor confused Sasuke-kun!)

The orphanage was poor looking too. It was in the same neighbourhoood – the streets were filled with garbage and the trash cans overflowed. There was an awful smell in the air; like bitterness. Sasuke kept walking and wished he brought a coat along. The dusk was coming, and everything was beginning to get colder.

As he neared the place, something looked amiss. There were no children running around. '_What kind of orphanage is this?" _The windows were boarded shut with old wood, and the school seemed to be deserted. A large gate stood looming before him. It was the entrance to the abandoned place. He touched two fingers to the door, and felt the cold numbing his fingertips. A haunting wind blew by, and rustled dead leaves off the ground. Sasuke looked for Naruto, but he couldn't see anyone. Then, he heard a creaking flowing in rhythm with the howling wind. It was coming from behind the school.

There was a broken slide at the back field. An ancient playground sat upon dead, brittle grass. The creaking was coming from a swing set. One of the seats had been torn off, and hung limply from one string. The other was occupied by a beautiful boy with blonde hair. He looked distant.

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto started talking to himself. At first he didn't understand what the other boy was talking about. He was saying something about Hyuuga Neji, and Subaku no Gaara. Also something about this school, and about his Iruka-sensei… He sounded so sad while muttering these words – not sounding in the least like the person Sasuke knew.

Sasuke knew the daring, bashful and quick tempered boy. He knew the beautiful, yet dead-eyed blonde named Naruto. But this sad and bitter person on the swing – he could not recognize.

Naruto stood up and left as the sun completely set. Sasuke no longer felt cold. Now, he understood –almost- everything. All he had to do was go home and confirm it.

…………,,,………………………………..,,,,…………………………..,,,………………………………,,,,,…………,,

(1) Yeah, I borrowed two characters' names from "Gokusen". –_heh_- I really like that show! In case you're wondering, the characters' names are Hayato Yabuki and Odagiri Ryu. –_grins_-

For those who think that this story is moving too fast, and that the characters are acting strange. Yeah, I agree. But, this was meant to be a short, short story, and so it is going to move fast. Also, since this is a fairy tale the love might not make sense. It could be seen as infatuation, and I guess it is. I mean, take "Cinderella", or "Snow White" for example. Does the female protagonist actually spend any time with the Prince? Nope. They just fall in love; the end. There really is no explanation for it.

I want my story to follow that format. Short, sweet, to the point, and…fairy tale like. So please, try to not over-think the 'why' and concentrate more instead on the 'feeling'. This story is supposed to be wacky, funny, and infatuated. Maybe suspenseful too…

Thanks for all your opinions, and I respect them, but I had to clarify that up. _–heh-_ Maybe I could have gone slower?

Thanks to Kagerou-chan!

P.S. Yes, sorry for the short chapter!

-Horologii


	6. Sixth

…**Once upon a Modern Tale…**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai, **Kakashi x Iruka (if you squint real hard!)**

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

……………………...

**Sixth**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,………………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Poor dears; the suspense must be _killing_ you! Well, you're not alone! Something is definitely killing Sasuke, but it is not suspense. It just might be an emotion he had long ago – when his parents and brother were still alive. It was a bittersweet feeling. He now knew the truth behind Uzumaki Nauto.

The boy sat in his living room the following morn - anxious and tired. He had been unable to sleep the night prior, and so he sat with a steaming cup of coffee; hoping that it will wake him up. _Pretzel sticks_, he felt so burned out.

His eyes scanned the old newspaper articles again and again. There must have been something he missed! Something – _anything_ – to prove that it was all wrong. He set the papers down.

'_Darn, Naruto, why'd you have to go and get so entangled in this giant mess?'_

He had been up ever earlier than usual, trying to find these papers. He had to drive to five different libraries just to borrow these clippings! Who knew that Robin Hood had become a popular research topic for elementary kids?

Kakashi was still fast asleep, since it was still not yet noon, and so he ordered himself some breakfast. However, he had lost his appetite long before the meal came. He left the take-out in the living room next door, hoping to draw Kakashi out of hibernation. He really needed someone to talk to, not that Kakashi would be much help….

Sure enough, the silver-haired man came slouching into the hall. Sasuke saw him duck into the other room and then walk towards him afterwards with a take-out carton in his hands. He sat down on a single couch near the door, and ate without saying a word. Sasuke had long ago stopped trying to sneak a look at Kakashi's face, even when he was eating. How in the world did he manage to eat without pulling down his mask, anyway? Sadly neither the Uchiha, nor you and I will ever know the truth. What a strange character this Kakashi is.

"Do you think these are all true?" Sasuke gestured to the newspaper clippings spread out in front of him on the marble table.

The butler waited a while before answering, "I do …believe that there isn't anyone who would do this without a good reason."

Sasuke ignored the fact that he didn't answer the question at all. "What's the right thing to do, right now?" The Uchiha knew better than to ask what _Kakashi_ would do, since it was always something weird.

"Hm," the butler was thoughtful for once, "I…don't know." Then he resumed eating. (Okay, so maybe he wasn't thinking at all. Maybe he was _pretending_ to think about the problem.)

"You're not being very helpful."

"Oh? I didn't know it was my job to be helpful."

Sasuke hissed in anger, "Of course it's your job! You're a _butler_ and butlers are supposed to _help_ their employers!"

"You don't say…" Sasuke gave Kakashi his famous 'drop-dead' Uchiha glare. "It wasn't in the job description the last time I checked."

"I _never gave_ you a job description!" Sasuke rolled his eyes – angrily, mind you.

"I guess I'd tell the truth." Apparently Kakashi was trying to change the topic away from his job description. I mean, if Sasuke _did_ give him one, then wouldn't he have to clean, and cook, and sew, and take care of stuff like all the other butlers around here? Boy, did _that_ thought scare him!

The Uchiha stared. "The truth?"

Kakashi nodded, "sometimes it's the easiest path."

Sasuke nodded, trying to understand….why was Kakashi being so _helpful_?! "Just follow what your heart says, Sasuke." The ebony-haired boy nodded again.

"You do realize you're _helping_ me, right?" Sasuke smirked, although a bit of sadness was tinged into it.

"Does this mean you'll let me go in the kitchen again?" Kakashi's voice was hopeful.

"No…"

"I'll get a raise?" The voice was even more hopeful.

"Not in a million years." The Uchiha smiled genuinely, and turned his head away to hide it. Kakashi's visible eye curved into a smile. Sasuke could sense a 'bonding' moment coming on, and he hated to be the one who broke the friendly feeling in the air, but…he had a plan.

He stood, and said as formally as he could, "Hatake-san, please meet me in my office as soon as you are done with your breakfast."

Kakashi's eye curved into a smile again, and this time his mask twitched too. No matter how much of a good-for-nothing lazy bum this man was, he was still a genius. He knew what was coming.

"Hai."

………..,,………………………….,,…………………………..,,…………………..,,,………………….

And so it was done - with a single sentence our noble had put his plan into action. _"You're fired, Hatake-san."_

"Please remove your belongings from my house as soon as possible." Sasuke sat behind a large black business table, his hands folded, and resting on the surface. "Here is your month's pay, and I have felt the need to include a tip for your loyalty throughout these years. (Even though you never did help any around the house, Sasuke silently added, feeling grimly humored by this) If you require a letter of recommendation, please don't hesitate to call on me." Sasuke pushed an envelope across the black surface, and nodded to his ex-butler. "Good-bye Hatake-san….and." Sasuke stopped.

He was unsure of what he would say.' Good luck?' 'Take care?' 'I'll miss you?' The latter didn't seem to fit at all. I guess, dear listeners of this tale, you could say Sasuke felt a connection with the silver-haired man – kind of like uncle and nephew He had, after all, been the only one of the servants who had stayed after his family's death. Everyone else was too afraid that a _child_ couldn't make enough money to pay them. Kakashi was different.

Kakashi made no move to take the money. He reached out instead and ruffled Sasuke's ebony hair. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke. Take care of yourself." Then, the ex-butler left.

Now it is time for our noble hero to start the second phase of his daring- if not stupid- plan.

……………………….,,,…………………………,,,…………………….,,………………………,,,,,…

Sasuke drove himself to Naruto's house. He got lost twice on the way, but finally found the same old worn door on the same, poor neighbourhood again. He sat in the car for a few moments, still completely shocked that he is actually planning to do this. He groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, he pulled out a small, square box out of his pocket. It had taken him _forever_ to find the right ring, and to pick out just the right tux. He knew this could all be so nerve-wracking, but he certainly didn't know it would be so confusing too. With a stony heart, he opened the door, got out and walked calmly to the door.

Even if he had known Naruto for a short time, he felt an urge to protect the blonde. He cursed his Uchiha loyalty.

……..,,…………………………….,,,……………………..,,,………………………..,,,……………

It had taken three knocks until the door finally opened. It was Umino-san who had answered the door. A sweet smell came drifting from inside the house. "Oh, hello Hayato-san. Please, come in." The chestnut-haired man smiled and stepped aside to open the door for the Uchiha. Sasuke stepped in, and felt a ping of guilt. Maybe he should tell the older man his real name. If all went as planned, then it could be troublesome (1) if Iruka found out that Hayato Ryu _wasn't_ his real name. Didn't they say that you can never get along with relatives-in-law?

"Is Naruto home?"

The brown-haired man looked somewhat surprised. "Well, yes…." He fidgeted with the wooden spoon he was carrying in his hand. Sasuke wondered if the older man would whack him with that thing once he 'popped the question' to Naruto. It looked like a harmless thing, but when properly used…it could do some lethal damage.

"He's doesn't want to see me?" Sasuke nodded at the small silence, and turned to leave. "I understand."

Iruka put out a hand to stop him, "No, it's not that. But…" Sasuke waited patiently.

"A lot of police officers came looking for him this morning. Thank goodness he wasn't home, but they searched his room and the whole house too…"

Sasuke stiffened. Was he too late? "They didn't find anything though, but they promised they would be back later." Iruka looked distressed, but his face relaxed a little as he added, "oh, and your butler came here a few hours before. He asked me to make sure Naruto stayed in the house for the rest of the night." Iruka smiled, "and he gave me a rose."

Sasuke snorted in his mind. He supposed Kakashi was quite the romancer, judging by his own amount of adoring fan_women_. Then a thought crossed his mind, and he shuddered. (I'll give you a clue: it had to do with him being forced to call Kakashi, "Father"…or worse yet, "_Daddy_". Holy pretzel on a stick!)

"Hayato-san, I think that…something has happened. Naruto's been so sad when he came back yesterday," Sasuke saw the worry flood Iruka's eyes again. With another deflated sigh, the brown-haired man said, "I'll go up and tell him you're here." He nodded his head at the Uchiha and left the room. The stairs creaking as he climbed up.

After a few minutes – which seemed like eternity to Sasuke – Naruto finally emerged. Sasuke noted immediately that something seemed off – the same lonely feeling when he saw Naruto seated upon the swing in the broken playground radiated off the blonde. But, he had to act now. The police are getting too close to the truth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gave another sad smirk. "What, missed me already?"

Sasuke fingered the square box in his suit pocket. "I was going to visit you tomorrow, teme. Hey, what's with the get-up? Going on a date?" Naruto laughed lightly.

"No…" Sasuke knelt on one knee in front of the blonde, and tilted his head to stare directly into Naruto's beautiful cerulean-blue eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, will you…marry me?"

Our Robin Hood, needless to say, was more than surprised. I mean, he had a plan too, and this certainly wasn't a part of it. At least, not in this phase anyway. But, life _is_ full of surprises, as they say.

Naruto stared at the gorgeous ring sitting peacefully upon the velvet cushion. It was gold, with a pure blue sapphire in the middle. The jewel was surrounded by a mist of sparkling diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring he had ever been offered. (And this is saying something, since he had been offered _a lot_ before).

Naruto gently took the ring, and with practiced fake happiness, smiled. He expertly brought tears into his eyes and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him, and he settled into the hug.

He couldn't help but feel the darned pricking feeling again as the Uchiha held him close. But he pushed that feeling forcefully off, and thought sadly, '_I finally caught you, Uchiha Sasuke._'

The foxes on the curtains – all clad in orange - danced slowly around against the darkness of the world. A cold breeze blew in from the window and carried all traces of the sweet smell out of the room.

……………,,,……………………………….,,,………………………….,,,,,,………………………

(1) Yes, I love that line! The one Shikamaru always says: "this is so troublesome". –_heheh-_

I also love Kakashi x Iruka pairings! (Iruka x Kakashi is good too, but doesn't poor Iruka seem more like an uke?) I thought the mood was so depressing, so I had to sneak them in there. _–laughs-_

Oh, and in my story, Itachi didn't murder his family. Therefore, when I said 'Uchiha Loyalty', I meant it in a noble way. This is, after all, a fairy tale. And murders have no place here. _–smile-_

Yes, I'm a bit sad that I'm not writing the narrator parts as much in my story now. I just don't know how to fit it in anymore, but if you have any suggestions, it's always welcomed!

Forever thanks to Kagerou-chan; Best Beta! Faithful Friend! (_-heh- _Can you spot the pattern?)

Chiao! Tichaonana and G'day mates!

-Horologii


	7. Seventh

…**Once upon a Modern Tale…**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai,

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

……………………...

**Seventh**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,………………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke had woken a long time ago, but had stayed in bed. This, of course, was extremely unusual for him. But you see, denial is a very powerful thing. It can bring even the most powerful of nobles to their knees. It is a humongous force pushing you away from reality. Our noble prince was trying to convince himself that no, he did not propose to someone he hardly knew, that no, he was not engaged to anyone, and most particularly – no, he didn't have to plan for his wedding which was set for…_tomorrow_.

The Uchiha groaned and rolled to his side. He threw his pillow over his face and tried to go back to sleep.

……….,,,,,,,……………………………….,,,………………………….,,,………………………,,,,,…

Naruto knew the whole thing was difficult for Iruka-sensei to accept. His guardian had looked like he was ready to _faint _after Sasuke proposed! He decided it was better to not bring the subject up. But, the wedding was _tomorrow_, after all, and they had to deal with the truth sometime. Still, he couldn't work up the guts to say a word. So, our Robin Hood just ate his breakfast in silence.

The blonde never told Iruka about any of his little 'weddings'. For all the brown-haired man knew, this was the first time that Naruto had been proposed to. If only he realized how wrong he was…well, if he did, he would have probably been put into a coma by now.

Naruto excused himself and went up to his bedroom. He sat near his bed, and peeled open the floorboards. He took out a small wooden box – old and dusty- and withdrew a tiny key from within his bed covers. Inside this box, there lay his most prized possession: his father's book about Robin Hood.

Today was just another ordinary Sunday to Naruto. The nervousness of being 'married' has long worn off with him. Now, he was just tired of it all. He clutched the ancient book to his chest, and wondered when it would all stop. He wondered how Robin Hood had done this for so many years. He wondered if his hero's heart ever clenched at seeing the pained emotions on his preys' faces. He wondered if Robin Hood ever _regretted_ taking the money. But, most of all he wondered if the beautiful, blonde man was like him. 'Did he trick the rich and then take their money… like I do?'

Naruto held the book up to his face, and gazed a long time at the man on the cover. He could see the clarity of his blue eyes. The sun made those eyes dazzling and bright. He had hair spun from the sunbeams themselves, and this was matched with a reckless lop-sided grin pasted on his face. He was standing on top a tree branch like that was the most natural place for him to be. He truly looked like a being of the light.

"Just this one last time…" Naruto whispered. "I will be strong, Father." He crawled into his bed and three the covers over himself. The blonde sighed and rolled to his side. He hugged the book to his chest and tried to go back to sleep.

………………..,,,…………………………..,,,………………………….,,,………………………..,,,…

Apparently Kakashi had failed to realize that he was no longer Sasuke's butler, because as we speak, our noble had just received an order of take-out food. He certainly did not make the order, and with the food also came a strange message.

'Just making sure that you get all your proper nutrients without me there.' He glared at the delivery boy before paying the money. (He had to forcefully drag himself out of bed just to answer the door, after all!)

Huh…never mind that take-out food was _not_ healthy, but even with Kakashi as his hired help, Sasuke never got any proper nutrients anyway. (He didn't even know if the silver-haired man knew what the word 'nutrients' meant!) And since when did take-out delivery people start taking messages anyhow?

Sasuke shrugged and took a container with him to eat. He wandered around the house, and couldn't believe that he has never noticed any of the things he owned before. Like that lamp – it's so ugly!-, or that sofa – why did he need that extra sofa in that room again?-. I guess when you're born with so much you start to take things for granted.

As he munched a mouthful of food –elegantly chewed, he preferred to think- the Uchiha thought that he just _might_ miss all of this. He finished his food and tossed the container in a garbage can in the kitchen.

He had a busy day ahead of him.

………………………………..,,,………………………………..,,,……………………………………...

Naruto rang the doorbell to the Uchiha manor and heard it resonated throughout the entire…_house_? He felt a bitter sting aimed at his heart, but put a grin on his face as the door opened to show Sasuke. His _fiancée_. He cringed inside – how he hated using that word. It never fit any of his prey, and it never will.

"So, Sasuke-teme, what did you want to see me for?" Naruto had taken to call the Uchiha 'teme'. It fit him more than 'kun' ever would. Strange though, how ever other fiancée he would call 'kun' after they were engaged. Naruto shrugged off the thought.

Sasuke took him by the hand – the one he wore the ring on – and led him through the house. They finally arrived at a door, after what seemed like hours of walking. (Although it wasn't _that_ long, of course, even though the Uchiha manor was quite big…) Sasuke pushed open the door and tugged Naruto in.

The blonde gasped. _Oh. My. Gosh_. 'This is his room!' he thought, 'He's not possibly thinking of doing _that_…can he?!' He stared with huge eyes at Sasuke, who gave him a puzzled look back. "Pervert! This _before_ the wedding?! You're worse than the rest of them!"

Sasuke glared, "What are you talking about, dobe?" This _wasn't_ a good morning for him.

Naruto was gaping at the bed – first at him and then at the bed. Oh…what?! Sasuke's eyes widened. Who knew the blonde had such a mind? "What? No, that's not it." He involuntarily blushed, and tried to hide it by scowling. "And what rest of them?"

But the blonde was laughing hard by now. He was red in the face too. Sasuke bit back a grin. (Well, he had to keep his Uchiha reputation, didn't he?) He took Naruto by the hand again and led him around the bed to the other side of the room. They stopped at a giant oak bookshelf. It was strange though, since there were no books on any of the shelves.

Sasuke side-glanced at Naruto to see if the blonde was watching – time to put the second part of his plan to action. "Watch carefully." He started to push the back of various shelves and they fell away, revealing the same strange symbol at the back. "This is my family symbol, recognize it." It was a circle, with complicated spirals and other designs engraved in the background. A raven was flying with his wingtips pointed up. And just like an Uchiha, every inch of the raven seemed to radiate noble blood.

Naruto nodded, and willed himself to remember. This could come in handy after all, when he came to take the 'prize' for all his work. Then a huge click and the sound of creaking wooden wheels turning; then the bookshelf bloomed open. (No, it the bookshelf actually split into various parts and bloomed open.) Naruto saw a passageway and Sasuke clapped his hands. Thousands of candle-shaped lights lit their path. The raven-haired boy walked in first and led Naruto in after him.

"This is where my family keeps our treasure." Sasuke's lips rose upward, "but, of course, we didn't always have such lighting in the room, so there might seem to be more gold than there actually is." Naruto's eyebrows knotted together. Why was he showing him this?

All thoughts were banished, however, as soon as Naruto saw the Uchiha wealth laid out in front of him. There was so much! Billions – no quadrupillions- of gold mountains in the room, and they all gleamed in the shining light. He gasped. Never in his life had he ever seen so much gold! None of his other catches have come close to _this_!

Almost by instinct, his mind began to calculate how to distribute all this money. 'Most to the orphanage? Or half to the charities, and half to the poor children?' He couldn't decide. There was so much…

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was smiling sadly at all of this. He took the blonde by hand again and steered him away. Something clutched at his heart as the blonde kept sneaking glances back into the gold vault.

He locked the door and Naruto stared at the empty bookshelf – longingly, was it? They stood awhile in total silence, side by side. Then, Sasuke said, "Naruto, the ones who were married into my family had always been given the honour of guarding the gold vault. Now, I'm giving that room over to you." The blonde was staring at the door, and after he heard this, he turned towards Sasuke. There was inner turmoil in his eyes – so big and blue that Sasuke could read their thoughts instantly.

"I'll drive you home." The raven-haired boy whispered.

……………………..,,,………………………………..,,,…………………………….,,,,………………..

The phone was ringing after Sasuke walked through the door. He threw his car keys on the kitchen counter, and waited for the answering machine to pick up. Seriously, he hoped he never found out just how his fangirls – and fanboys – found his phone number, even after he got it removed from the public phone books.

However, the voice didn't belong to one of his daily stalkers. "Uchiha-san, is everything ready?"

He picked up the phone, "Yes, everything is going fine. Just be there tomorrow, and you'll catch your Robin Hood."

……………………………..,,,,………………………………..,,,,,……………………………………..,,

Well, I feel that I should explain the 'father' comment Naruto made. He feels that his dad was like Robin Hood, and so he looks up to his hero like a son does to a father. (Male bonds and stuff) That's why he tells his father that he will be strong, and will get through this latest wedding.

I'm sorry for the wait! Just two more chapters to go! Well, one actually, if I decide to not write an epilogue. _-grins- _Unless you guys want an epilogue? (Oh, don't worry; I'm not holding my maybe epilogue hostage! It's just a lame joke)

**"And the plot thickens"**

P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I will start to reply to reviews as soon as the last chapter has been updated.

P.P.S. Thanks to my beta too!

Aloha, adios, and Valete! (That last's in Latin! Yay, Latin!)

-Horologii


	8. Eighth

…**Once upon a Modern Tale…**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai,

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

……………………...

**Eighth**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,………………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was a wonderful morning for, across the land, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the weather was quite agreeable. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Umino Iruka thought so too, for he was making a big fuss about what to wear. It wasn't his wedding, of course (Oh, no. That would come later!), but he felt just as nervous anyhow.

Today was the day his beloved adoptive son, Naruto, would be marrying for the _first_ time! He fumbled at his tie with shaking fingers, and wondered if the colour was right for the occasion. Black is such an ominous colour; it represents unfortunate things. He decided that the colour was wrong, and picked up another tie – a pink one this time.

He smiled at his reflection. _'Today is a happy time.' _He decided, _'even if it is pretty sudden.' _He was referring to the wedding date. Really, the day after Sasuke proposed? He shook his head, and waved away the thought. As long as Naruto was happy, right?

On his way out, Iruka scooped up a small circular box off the kitchen table. He was supposed to be the ring bearer for Naruto's wedding, since the blonde didn't have anyone else to ask. He was sure that it would be confusing being the father figure _and_ the ring holder in the wedding, but he didn't care. _'It's a happy day,'_ he reminded himself, and locked the door behind him.

He tucked the ring box safely in his suit's pocket and started to walk. He had never felt comfortable in a suit before, and today was no exception. It was an old thing – owned by his father before the _accident_. He had surprised Naruto by renting him a new suit just for the occasion. Somehow, he sensed that the blonde wasn't too happy about that. But he wouldn't let his only son go through his first wedding in a tattered suit! They were poor, but he could still afford that much.

Naruto had gone to the wedding ahead of him. He wanted the blonde to take the old car he had rented for the day, but the boy had refused. He remembered sighing at the blonde, but smiling anyways. Naruto had never asked for much of him. He knew they were poor, and he did everything he could to make things lighter for Iruka. Now the brown-haired man found tears gathering in his eyes – he hoped the blonde would lead a happier life after he marries into a richer family. Maybe then Naruto stop worrying about money. Iruka didn't want the boy to live his whole life thinking all the rich people are greedy. Some are, but some aren't. Iruka knew that, but he wasn't sure if Naruto knew too.

………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,…………………………..,,,,,……………………………,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

The wedding was to be at an old cathedral in the heart of the city. It was a nice place. The gardens were tended to daily, and flowers bloomed to their full glory. Sweet scents floated through the air, and not only because of all the yummy pastries baking next door in a famous bakery shop. It smelled nice here every day, with or without the bakery. This place smelled of kindness, hope and love.

Iruka knew this was a sacred and beloved place, but he still stood in awe for a few moments. Then he walked up the flight of milky stone stairs to the front entrance. He pushed against the beautiful stone doors in front of him. They were a chaste white and had golden decorations at the side. Such heavenly doors to match the heavenly feel of this place…

It was noisy inside – for today, of course. Sasuke and Naruto had intended this to be a small and quiet wedding. However, as they say, the walls have eyes and ears. Soon the news of the quadrupillionaire Uchiha Sasuke's wedding had spread like wildfire. Since the wedding was open to the public, there were crowds of people inside the cathedral today. They all milled about and chatted to one another. Some were business men from Sasuke's company (which he had inherited after his father's and older brother's deaths) who thought they should come to congratulate the young heir. Some were nosy reporters with their cameras posed and ready; although they were busily relaxing right now. The rest were just spectators here mainly because they wanted to see the inside of this magnificent place.

There were only two people at the wedding who knew and cared about the soon-to-be-married couple. They were Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi.

Even though the silver-haired man wasn't in Sasuke's service anymore, he was still invited to be the best man and the ring bearer for the Uchiha. I guess you could say that neither Sasuke nor Naruto had anyone else to ask.

Now, Kakashi walked over to Iruka and patted the other man's shoulder. He was dazzling in a black and white attire – not quite a suit but still formal for the occasion anyways. Iruka was surprised at the touch, but when the silver-haired man shook his head gently, he began to notice that something was wrong.

_Where on earth were Naruto and Sasuke?_

…………………,,,,,,,………………………………….,,,,,,,,,…………………………..,,,,,,,…………...

The giant gate had been hard to get past, and the security system wasn't any easier.

Naruto stood just outside the Uchiha manor, pondering about how to get into the place. He had expected it to be harder – or at least nearly impossible – to get this close within the manor without triggering an alarm, but he had managed it with minimal effort. It hadn't been easy, but it wasn't like he couldn't handle this either. He was surprised though. _'You'd think that a place which held such treasures would be better guarded…'_

He scanned the outside of the manor; looking for anything that was left open. If not, he would have to break down the door with some explosives. He figured he had about 5 minutes before the police got here, if an alarm went off. But by then he would have been in the vault already, and would have locked the entrance. Sasuke would be at the wedding, which was pretty far away from his manor, and the police would take _hours_ before getting his permission to search the house. It would take them even longer to get a permit from the higher-ups to search the house thoroughly, and to confiscate anything they deem a clue. Plenty of time for him to move the gold into a safer place and to escape; he was more than familiar with the routine.

Then, he spotted a window left open. It was just a slight crack, but it would be more than enough. He smiled – although it was closer to a smirk – and swung himself up on the ledge of a nearby window. From all his years of training, Naruto could do that quite easily. He was a master thief and nobody had been able to catch him so far. It was all so easy – too easy? - to get up towards that window. There were so many windows in the Uchiha manor that they could act as steps to aid Naruto's way.

He slipped his finger under the crack beneath the window and found that, surprisingly, it was extremely easy to open. He smiled genuinely now, thinking how smooth everything was flowing so far – especially on his last mission. He opened the window silently, and slipped inside the Uchiha manor.

He had come to get his prize.

…………………………,,,,,,,,,,,,,…………………,,,,,,,,,,,,,,……………………,,,,,,,,,,,………………

Sasuke knew Naruto was a loud-mouth, klutzy, and trickster-type person, but he had never knew he was this _stupid_ too. I guess you could say that he had known the blonde was a dobe and a moron, and an idiot deep down, but _this_ confirmed it all.

"Naruto, you idiot," Sasuke muttered, "Why wouldn't you just go to the wedding?" He closed the screen for the security system off. He had been monitoring the blonde's process ever since the other boy had set foot in front of the iron gate outside his house. Him, and some other people too.

He had deliberately turned off the alarm system so the blonde could sneak past the gate, and into his house. He had even left the window open, for love's sake! The blonde really was an idiot if he didn't sense this was all a _trap_. Sasuke smiled sadly, he had really hoped that Naruto would go to the wedding too.

It had taken longer than expected for the blonde to get past all the disabled alarms. For one, it had probably been due to the fact that he had destroyed almost all the alarms he found. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was very good at this…but he was still a clumsy blonde. He had almost laughed aloud when the blonde tripped while running across the courtyard and fell on his face. However, now wasn't the time for laughing – Naruto was inside the house now, and it was their job to catch him in the act.

'_You completely fell for it, dobe.' _

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,………………,,,,,,,,,,……………….,,,,,,,,,,………………,,,,,,,,,…………………..,,….

Naruto pushed on the back of the shelves to reveal the Uchiha house symbol. It was too bad that he had forgotten which shelf was last. He stood there awhile, trying to decide: the one of the left, or the one on the right? He was giving himself a giant headache. '_Why couldn't Sasuke-bastard have a key, like all the normal people do?!' _He thought angrily. Just as he was about to go out on a limb and push the one of the left, something flew past his ear and stuck the shelf on the right.

"What the…!?" The blonde jumped back and spun around. He searched, but found nothing behind him. Naruto tried to relax, but felt something was off. '_What kind of house is this anyways?! It's almost like it wants me to get to the vault…!'_

Part of him wanted to turn back, but the part which hated the rich urged him to go on. He sighed, and pushed the shelf on the right. There was a giant click and the entire shelf bloomed open – just like last time.

Before he stepped into, Naruto turned around and gazed at Sasuke's room. He remembered when he was in here with the Uchiha, and how the other boy had held his hand gently – like he was a precious person to him.

He shrugged and turned into the dark. This was his last mission, and he wouldn't have to hurt anyone else after this.

…,,,,,,,,…………………,,,,,,……………….,,,,,,……………..,,,,,,,,,…………….,,,,,,,,,,,……………….

The vault was just as he remembered it – cold, dark and lonely. Oh wait, he had to clap his hands to turn the light on! Well, now it was just cold and lonely. '_Creepy too_, 'he decided, and shivered.

The amount of gold still amazed him; mountains and mountains were laid out in front of him, practically _asking_ to be 'borrowed'. He sighed and began to work, searching for a good place to make an alternative exit. He had already blocked the entrance door, and so he felt safe. This was an old routine, and he had never been caught before.

"Shouldn't you be at the wedding, dobe?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprised. Dobe? Only one person had ever called him that before…

"Sasuke…" Naruto turned around and whispered, "What are you doing here?" He tired to smile, but found that he couldn't. The Uchiha's face had taken on such a cold stare.

"This is my house." The reply was emotionless, and onyx-black eyes were accusing. Naruto smirked sadly, and did not try to answer. "You are trespassing."

Sasuke walked around him, so that his back was facing the blonde. Naruto flinched, thinking about how this scene reminded him about Neji. "And committing theft, I see." The words were cold, and they stung.

"Sasuke…" He turned towards the raven-haired boy and reached out a hand. Naruto never got to finish the sentence though, for two police officers grabbed him from behind.

He could see Sasuke's hands, and they were clenched into fists. He was shaking – from anger, perhaps? Or maybe from something else…

They put handcuffs on the blonde and started to lead him away. More police officers were waiting at the entrance of the vault; having just opened the other entrance Sasuke had told them about moments before.

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto tried to pull away from the hands holding him back, but failed. He didn't know what to say – everything was happening too fast.

"Don't." The word was harsh, and Sasuke never turned around. Naruto dropped his head down to stare at the floor; the gleaming piles of gold long forgotten.

He could see in it his mind's eye; his father laughing and playing with him, tumbling through the grass in the park. They didn't have a big house, or a backyard, or a dog, or any toys for Naruto to play with, but the blonde was happy. Then, there was a flash and he saw his father lying in a hospital bed, with an old nurse shuffling out of the room, shaking her head. They wouldn't perform surgery on him because nobody was willing to pay for it. He watched as the life drained out of his father's eyes.

Next, he saw Iruka-sensei, who would always smile at him. He saw the sadness and pain in his sensei's eyes as he was ripped from their hug. He saw the tiredness behind those brown eyes, and the wrinkles which had come too soon onto his sensei's face, as he juggled three jobs at once just to save up enough money to adopt him years after.

Then he saw Neji - the beautiful boy of noble blood who had taken an interest in him at that horrible school; he saw the love beneath those ivory-white eyes. Then, he felt the pain in his chest when he saw _his_ Neji kiss the red-haired boy on the forehead. He didn't understand why that had to happen.

It all flashed in front of his eyes and all that hurt slapped into him at full force. He slumped forward and felt himself being dragged towards the police car. The sirens were singing in their high-pitched voice and there were so many people around. Everything was a big blur – a big, messy blur.

All he could see was the disapproving face of his father, the heart-broken face of Iruka-sensei and the disgust-filled eyes of Neji as they each realized just what kind of monster he had become.

He saw Sasuke last. He saw the small smiles and the deep eyes of the Uchiha in his mind. He felt the warmth of the raven-haired boy's hands wrapped around his, and the way their fists had connected in the punching-bag room. In those moments, it was as if there was no pain at all; there was only happiness.

'_I'm sorry.'_

……………,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,……………………………,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,……………………,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as the blonde had been taken away, Sasuke fell to his knees. He punched the ground again and again, hoping the pain would wake him up. Naruto would probably hate him now, but even so, there was still one more phase left to the plan. Hopefully what he was about to do would make everything right again.

'_Forgive me.'_

…………………………………**.,,,…………………………….,,,……………….,,,…………………….**

Ta-da! The eighth chapter is finally complete! I feel tears coming on! -_sobs- _I never thought I'd get this far!

_Darn_, I lied. I'm sorry, but I did promise a last chapter and then an epilogue! It turns out that it will be another chapter, with an epilogue! Yep, it's been decided that I will write an ending to an ending to finally tie everything up – fairytale-style!

(Was the ending here too sappy? Be honest!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Golly, I'm going to be busy replying to reviews later on. I'm going to thank everybody who commented! _–grins-_

A big thank-you to Kagerou-chan (PaperDragonfly) for beta-ing! Yep, she got her own account! (Congratulations!)

Adieu, catch you later, and y'all come back now ya hear? _(-heh-)_

-Horologii


	9. Ninth

…**Once upon a Modern Tale…**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning:** Shounen ai, **Kakashi x Iruka (again, but no need to squint this time)**

**Inspired by: **Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary:** AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

……………………...

**Ninth**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,………………………………….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iruka had been shocked that his son had been arrested. He had to sit down after hearing the news, in case he fainted, and he feared that he would soon. He couldn't believe it! "B-but there has to be a mistake!" he said feebly to the silver-haired man. "It can't be Naruto we're talking about, right? He was always such a good child!"

He stared hopefully at Kakashi. The other man was seated beside him at the wedding cathedral. The rest of the guests had all given up and left after they had waited for several hours. Now, only he and the ex-butler remained. They were the only ones actually needed for the wedding, anyways. Kakashi shook his head slowly. "No, it is Naruto. They're sure of it." His voice was grave. "They caught him red-handed, right in the act of taking the money."

Iruka groaned and buried his face in his hands, all the while muttering, "Why, Naruto?" Kakashi raised his hand and hesitated a second before patting the brown-haired teacher on the back soothingly.

Not a single word was said for the longest time afterwards. Neither had anything to say about this situation; they –like you- are still digesting this new bit of information. It was certainly a lot to take in at once. But, let's go see how our favourite prisoner is doing.

………….,,,,,,,,,………………..,,,,,,,,,…………………….,,,,,,,,,,………………..,,,,,,,,,………………

It was all more complicated than Naruto had thought. After he was arrested, they brought him over to the police station in the car with the siren going off like crazy. Then, they searched him for any weapons and took away anything that he might use to hurt himself, or escape, with. They locked him in a small cell with only a sink, a toilet and a bench as the furniture. A small bulb provided all the light he would get, he suspected, for a long time. Naruto sighed, and plunked down on the hard bench thing attached to the wall.

While he was in that cell, he had a lot of time to think. And I mean_ a lot _because after all, there isn't much to do in jail besides staring at the blank wall. So he thought about, well, a lot of things.

He smiled wearily as he wondered if Robin Hood had ever been put in jail. It had probably been dirtier and smellier than the one he was in. Somehow, he felt a small ping of gratitude that this jail cell wasn't at all like what he had imagined – a lot of guys with tattooed arms and stinky breath crowding around him looking for a fight. Well, not that they'd ever beat him, but it was still a bad thought.

He thought about Iruka-sensei and the stupid silver-haired butler who had visited his house before. It seemed like they had met somewhere before. The way his sensei blushed when that guy handed him a rose…Naruto frowned. 'He'd better not do anything perverted to Iruka-sensei, or I'll bash his head in!' Then he realized something, 'Oh, so making sure I was home that night was all a part of _his_ planning, huh?'

Naruto trailed a finger down the white wall. (It was pretty dark inside the cell, so he just presumed that the wall was white.) His thoughts fluttered towards Sasuke, and he began to feel a headache coming on. 'That guy is really confusing! It seemed like his smiles were so genuine and true one moment, so much that I actually worried about hurting him,' Naruto thought angrily. 'But then he turned around and landed me right in this mess.'

He dropped his hands and stared at the tiny hole in the door – the one that was covered with a metal flap. 'But I guess it's really my own fault that I'm here.' Naruto felt that he just had an epiphany.

Suddenly, the metal flap opened and a face peered in. It was not a face that Naruto recognized, so he guessed it was one of the police officers. Here to take him to his punishment, maybe? He stared dully at the door as it swung open. The officer gestured for him to follow, but not before putting a pair of handcuffs on him. They walked through the station, which was somewhat crowded with people, and went into a room with a single light overhead, a table and two chairs.

Naruto's breath hitched when he saw who was sitting in one of the seats. _Hyuuga Neji. _His eyes widened, and he would have rubbed his eyes if his hands weren't tied behind his back. He felt a slight pressure from behind pushing him forward, and he landed in the chair. Naruto slowly regained his posture and, almost hesitantly, turned to look at the pale boy.

It was the same person; the same Neji that he used to call his, until something happened and he lost his precious person for good. He glanced around, but did not find Subaku no Gaara, the redhead whom Neji had chosen over him. His heart felt a mixture of relief and puzzlement when he could not find him.

"I came alone." Naruto turned towards the voice, and ended up locking eyes with the Hyuuga. Neji gave him a small smile and Naruto's heart clenched. It was the same smile which he had seen as a child – a small which lit up the ivory-white eyes of the other boy.

No matter how many years have passed, he still felt _something_ for his first love. Anger? Sorrow? Hate? Resentment? He wasn't sure, but there was definitely still something between them.

"You are in quite a big mess, Uzumaki-kun." Neji said in a quiet and calm voice. Naruto cut him off with a shake of his head. He didn't want to hear from the Hyuuga how badly he screwed up.

"Naruto-kun," The ivory-eyed boy tried again, "I could help you." He paused, "If you want."

Naruto glanced at the other's face. It was so blank and emotionless, but the eyes remained somewhat soft. Neji's pale eyes contrasted Sasuke's onyx-black ones so much, and yet they were so alike. Both were quiet, and stoic. Both were good at fighting and excelled in so much. Both of them were born from noble blood.

The blond turned his eyes away, to focus on something else other that his childhood crush. "No. It's okay." He leaned back in the chair, feeling the cold and stiffness of the plastic dig into his back.

"May I ask you one question?" Neji had dropped the formality, for it seemed awkward for both of them to say.

Naruto nodded, but answered evenly, "Only if you let me ask one in return." To this the Hyuuga smiled softy again.

"Was it, "He stopped for a moment and tried to catch Naruto's eye. The blond looked without really seeing, but still cerulean-blue locked with ivory-white as Neji continued, "my fault that you did such a thing?"

"No." The answer came swiftly and without hesitation. "It wasn't, so don't go beating yourself up 'cause of me." Naruto grinned in true Uzumaki fashion – wide and cheerful.

There was a silence in the room, and then Naruto laughed, "I mean, your boyfriend Gaara wouldn't like that right?"

The Hyuuga stared. "Is that your question?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah." He had wanted to know for some time now, "Why did you leave me, for him?"

Neji shook his head, and the blond was afraid he would refuse to answer. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Naruto opened his mouth and was about to tell the other boy that he didn't have to apologize, when Neji held up a hand. "I should have told you this from the beginning."

"I really did like you, and perhaps you were the first person I ever liked that much. However, it wasn't up to me who I was to be with in the future, as much as I hate to admit it." Naruto stayed quiet upon hearing this. "It was my uncle's choice, and he decided that I was to be engaged to Subaku no Gaara; _for his status_." Neji spat out the last three words like they were poison. His eyes held a look of disgust to them that Naruto had never seen before.

Then the Hyuuga turned and said in a softer voice, "I couldn't be with you because…"

"It's okay, I understand." Naruto smiled sadly at Neji. He knew how difficult it would be for the other boy to say it. He was sick of all this talk of money, and status, and control. Naruto stood up and grinned at the Hyuuga. "I'd like to hug you and wish that we could be friends, but my hands are unavailable at the moment." His grin grew brighter, "but I _could_ still wish that we would be friends in the future."

Neji stood too and smiled back. He nodded, and stepped forward. As he wrapped his arms around Naruto, the blond tried to recall any love-related feelings he had for this boy. He found none, but wasn't surprised. As Neji turned to leave with one last smile, he hoped Naruto good luck with the trial. The blond nodded.

"Oi! Say hi to your boyfriend for me will you?" Naruto grinned like an idiot, for he has shouted that really, really loudly at the leaving ivory-eyed boy. Neji raised a hand and waved.

Naruto knew he was over the Hyuuga, for as much that Neji meant to him, there isn't enough room in that department of his heart for two people. Even though they are both of noble birth, have similar personalities, and are both equally beautiful, Naruto knew there was only one person whom he liked now. If only the teme would visit him so he could spill out his feelings in a gushy romance-novel scene. He scoffed at the thought. 'Sasuke-teme wouldn't ever do anything remotely romantic.' And then, feeling extremely sorry for himself at falling for such an unromantic person, he shook his head and uttered a true chuckle (his first in such a long time) as he stood, expecting to be lead back to his dreary cell.

………..,,,,,,,,,…………………….,,,,,,,,,…………………..,,,,,,,,…………………,,,,,,,,………………

Sasuke never knew that there was so much paperwork to be filled out when visiting a prisoner. But he was willing to write until he got Writer's Cramp if it meant seeing how the idiot blond was doing. After a long time, and a long and terrible case of Writer's Cramp, Sasuke was finally allowed to see Uzumaki Naruto. It seems that there was a visitor before him, so he had to wait for a while longer. He scowled.

Then, as he was in mid-rant about the uncomfortable waiting chairs they have at the station, the police officer called for him. It was his turn to go see the blond. Sasuke stood and walked behind the guard. As he went down a long hallway, he passed by another person. This boy had ashy-chestnut hair and striking ivory-white eyes. He eyed this person and knew the other was doing the same to him. They nodded at each other as they passed.

Sasuke was relieved to see that the blond was okay. For all he knew, the moron could've hit his head by tripping, or did something stupid which would have warranted a beating. Well, it wasn't like he'd ever admit to Naruto that he was worried about him…

The raven sat in the chair opposite of Naruto and the blond just stared at him. "What?" He asked, slightly nervous, and extremely annoyed at himself for being so nervous.

"I just wasn't expecting _you_ to come visit me, that's all." The blond shrugged.

"Who would you expect come to visit you then?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Again the blond shrugged, which wasn't all that easy to do if your hands were tied behind your back, "Iruka-sensei, stupid pervert Kakashi…"

The Uchiha felt like whacking the blond across the head. Let's just say he wasn't in the best of moods today, but then again, if anybody did what he just did, then they wouldn't be all that happy either. "So even Kakashi?"

Naruto grinned, "Yep, he's been acting all lovey-dovey with Iruka-sensei, so I wouldn't be surprised if they came to visit together." Sasuke wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes or shudder at the prospect of Kakashi being his _Daddy_. He settled on grunting.

"Ne, what's up with you today, teme?" The blond copied the famous Uchiha smirk. "You're usually not so grouchy, just kind of scowling and angry all the time. Although I shouldn't say that, since you blushed like crazy when I first met you, and stuttered more than Hinata-chan did when I last saw her!" Naruto laughed softy at Sasuke's surprised face.

The raven-haired boy waited until the laughter had died down before asking quietly, "So does this mean that you're don't…hate me?" He averted his eyes away. There was a long silence in the room.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry." Their eyes met, and neither of them tried to break the gaze.

"Forgive me." Naruto grinned foxily at this. "So the great Uchiha Sasuke-kun is finally admitting defeat?"

With an "hn" Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. Then he motioned for Naruto to follow him. The blond looked puzzled. "But, I'm in jail remember?" The Uchiha didn't answer but instead just walked out. One of the two guards came over, unlocked Naruto's handcuffs and slapped him across the shoulder. Both the guards were smiling, and the one who had taken off the cuffs gestured towards the door. Naruto walked uncertainly towards it, thinking this was all too weird.

Sasuke glanced back to make sure that the dead-last was still following. He nodded at the blond when he saw him, and then continued to walk along the hallway towards the main station office. There, he would have to file one more thing and then they could go free – or at least Naruto could go free and he could…well, just leave this place.

"Oi! Teme, why'd they let me go?" Naruto still looked confused, and Sasuke smirked. He shook his head mysteriously, and didn't say a word. They arrived at the main office and the Uchiha simply went in. Naruto's eyes widened at who he saw was inside.

"Iruka!" He ran towards his adoptive parent and threw his arms around his sensei in a big bear hug." You're here!" He smiled happily, and then turned to see the silver-haired man standing close by. Kakashi gave a small "Yo" and went back to his discussion with Sasuke. Naruto shrugged and turned back towards his father, feeling suddenly unsure of this situation.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Iruka's voice was laced with concern. The blond nodded and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Thank goodness." Iruka smiled and hugged Naruto again.

"Oto-san. You're not mad, are you?" Iruka was surprised at being referred to as 'Oto-san' but smiled with tears in his eyes," No, not in a million years."

"But I got in this huge mess, and now I'll probably be stuck in jail for the rest of my life." The blond rambled on," which is a long time to be staring at the walls and thinking about stuff. I got a giant headache in there, sensei, and it was completely horrible!"

Iruka was laughing by now and he tried to calm Naruto down. "Don't worry, Sasuke got you out of this." He glanced in the direction of the Uchiha. The raven-haired boy felt a cold shiver run down his spine at that moment. (Iruka had found out about the Uchiha's real name before the wedding from Kakashi, but decided not to give him a big lecture about it until later).

"What?" Naruto was surprised. "Sasuke? How could he do anything? This was a big case; it was all over the newspapers!"

Iruka shook his head, "The police were willing to drop all charges if someone paid back all the money to the rightful owners, since you really didn't _harm_ anyone. The charities and orphanages gave back all they could, but they had used most of the money already." Iruka paused and glanced at Sasuke. "He paid the majority of the money by himself, so you are not under arrest anymore. He had to give up his house and most of his property to pay for it all. It was quite a vast amount of money that he gave up for you, Naruto"

Naruto was speechless, "Sasuke-teme…." The raven turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment: Iruka was making it seem like he was a superhero or something!

Naruto grinned and went over to hug the other boy. Sasuke stiffened and elbowed the blond away. He cleared his throat. "You know that I have a condition, right?"

Naruto waited for him to keep going. "I… you…" Again Sasuke found himself stuttering. Naruto grinned and crossed his arms at the back of his head – rejoicing at the new freedom to do so. "Us? It's about us, ne? Don't worry teme, I know the wedding's off." Even though his heart was breaking in two, Naruto tried to keep his voice cheerful.

Sasuke scowled. The idiot blond was just making things harder for him. "No, Usuratonkachi." He rolled his eyes angrily and huffed, "I was just about to tell you that the next time, you'd better be at the wedding, or I'll kick your butt from here to Europe."

"Stupid teme!" Naruto shouted, even though he was smiling so widely that it could possibly hurt his mouth, "you could've at least asked a bit nicer! And I can beat you any day!"

"Oh shut up and kiss already." Both boys turned expectedly towards Kakashi, but he just shrugged and pointed towards Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the brown-haired man. Naruto's – and soon-to-be Sasuke's as well – oto-san just smiled kindly at the two of them.

And so they turned towards each other and kissed – a soft and chaste one smack dab on the lips. Both boys acted quite unlike themselves as they pulled away with pink-tainted cheeks.

Kakashi and Iruka just watched silently, both of them smiling at the boys and then at each other.

………..,,,,,,,,…………………..,,,,,,,………………………..,,,,,,,,,,………………………….,,,,,,……...

The wedding took place at the same cathedral, but this time it was planned for a month after Naruto had been released from jail. They like to call it the "End of Robin Hood and the Start of a New Thing" because it really was what the words imply. Everybody (Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka) just called it E.O.R.H.T.S.O.N.T. for short, or Eorht Sont – which sounded like something in French.

During this month's time, the soon-to-be-wed couple took their time in getting to know each other by doing that they did best: sparring, training and arguing together. Oh well, at least they were with each other all the time, so they really got to know the other well. It was simple luck that they didn't drive each other crazy – maybe they were made for the other after all!

The wedding took place at the same cathedral, except this time it was made a private affair. Only people who actually knew and cared about Naruto and Sasuke were invited. It was just a small gathering really, but everybody was so happy it didn't matter anyways.

Kakashi and Iruka were just two of the people who came. There was also Hyuuga Neji and Subaku no Gaara. Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji were also there. It seems that both Naruto and Sasuke went to the same high school, so they knew all of the people mentioned above. Neji had said that it had something to do with destiny.

Along with these people, Gaara's brother and sister also tagged along. Their reasons? I don't know since, they were too scary to approach and ask.

And so, it had been a small and peaceful wedding. (Somewhat peaceful; with all the arguing done by Naruto and Sasuke.)

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whined, "why'd you go and get me such a big sapphire on the ring? You know that I'll never be able to wear it in public since it's so heavy!" He was smiling though.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and smiled/smirked back. "Dobe" was all he said, and that was all was needed to be said.

And then, Kakashi lead a white horse from behind the Cathedral. Naruto stared, "where'd that come from?" The ex-butler patted the animal on the muzzle, and the horse snorted gently. "The priest wanted something special for the wedding, since he heard about the good deeds you two did." The silver-haired man shrugged. "Won't it make such a good storybook ending if you rode together towards a sunset on a pure white horse?" His one visible eye curved up.

Sasuke mounted and pulled Naruto up behind him. The blond wrapped his arms around _his_ teme's waist and together they rode off into the horizon (it wasn't late enough for there to be a sunset yet).

Now, dear listeners, I can finally say: And they lived happily ever after.

………**..,,,,,,,,,,,,,……………….,,,,,,,,,,,………………,,,,,,,,,……………………,,,,,,,,,,,,,……………...**

Thank-you to everyone who kept reading through all of this! I'm so very glad that this is over, but also sad too. Well, if anyone finds any flaws with the story, place point it out!

Would it be too much to ask for a review on the very last chapter? (There's going to be an epilogue, but never mind that.) _–grins sheepishly- _

Thanks to my beta! _–hugs-_

Ja ne!

-Horologii


	10. Tenth

…Once upon a Modern Tale…

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Warning**: Shounen ai,

**Inspired by**: Robin Hood, Love among the Walnuts, and always by my wacko imagination

**Summary**: AU (NaruSasu) Once upon a time, there lived an extremely handsome and exceedingly rich young man. But, he didn't care for any of it, and so he locked himself up in his large manor, never coming out. Then, one day, he met the most amazing person; a beautiful boy with cerulean blue eyes. This is where our Modern Tale begins, with a Modern Robin Hood, and a Modern love story.

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

It has been a year since Sasuke and Naruto's "happily-ever-after". They're still together, of course and are still deeply in love. 

Naruto, with his wild grin and laughing eyes, began an acting career and became quite famous throughout the lands. He never let a shooting get in the way of seeing his teme though, no matter how much money was offered.

Sasuke, on the other hand, dove into his family's business, making it more successful than ever. He never once missed a date with his dobe though, no matter how busy he was.

Iruka-sensei, after Naruto had begged and begged, quit two of his three jobs and is now working part time as an elementary school teacher. He loves his jobs and he treats every student as his own children. He still isn't sure of Kakashi-san's feelings towards him, but feels something deep for the silver-haired man.

Kakashi, on the other hand, has been hired back by Sasuke not as his butler (Oh dear Lord, never _that _again!) but as a member of his advisory council. Sasuke has found that the silver-haired man could actually give pretty sound advice. Kakashi is falling in love with Iruka, but he isn't sure the other man knows. He plans on asking Iruka out on a date...just as soon as he gets his nerves under control.

Now, Sasuke and Naruto have finally saved up enough money to buy a new house. They've been living with Iruka for the past year now. They had to practically drag Iruka out the door and to their new house, because as Naruto put it, "I have to be there to protect Iruka-sensei from all the perverts who want to take a shot at him!" while glaring at Kakashi the whole time.

"Hey Sasuke! Don't throw that out!" Came a strangled cry from the kitchen, "I want to keep it!"

Said raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow and kept walking. "It's useless."

"No it isn't!" Naruto burst into the room, his clothes coated with a thin layer of dust. He took the orange jumpsuit - a souvenir from his days in jail - from Sasuke and cuddled it into his chest.

Sasuke scowled lighted and crossed his arms. "It's from _jail_. Why would you want to keep something like that?"

"That's exactly why I want to keep it! You don't know how many hours I spent rotting away in that jail cell! I was dying, Sasuke! This uniform was the only thing that kept me happy and sane!" Naruto offered a big, blue-eyed puppy dog look, "Can I keep it? Please?"

Sasuke took one look at the blonde and broke out laughing; small and quiet because, even after a year since they first met, he still hadn't completely gotten used to laughter.

Naruto grinned, feeling quite satisfied with himself. He put the jumpsuit into a cardboard box and gave a great big sigh. He couldn't believe that he was leaving this house behind - the house in which he spent his teenager years, the house where Iruka-sensei raised him and the house in which he made a vow to his father...

Naruto gasped, "Oh..." His voice drifted off into a quiet whisper meant only for his ears.

"Do you need these Naruto?" Sasuke held up the fox-patterned curtains. "Naruto?" He laid the cloth down and ventured into the other rooms.

"Naruto?" He heard noises coming from upstairs and he called out, "Dobe? Are you okay?"

The stairs creaked as he wet up. The house was strangely quiet and empty without the sweet smell of Iruka-sensei's cooking. Sasuke noticed a door was slightly ajar and so he pushed it open.

He saw Naruto standing in the middle of the small room. Everything in the room was a shade of orange, with spots of red and yellow scattered around. This was obviously Naruto's room.

"Naruto?" The raven called out cautiously. "What's wrong?"

The blonde turned with a book clutched in his hands. Sasuke frowned, whatever this was it seemed to be causing his dobe pain.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto smiled sadly, "it's my father's book." Sasuke wanted to ask what it was about but he refrained from doing so. "It's this book that...well..." Naruto struggled for words.

Sasuke shook his head. "What should we do with it?"

"I...don't know."

"I just know I won't feel too comfortable with it around, you know?"

"Garbage can?"

"I don't want to throw it away though." Naruto was shaking his head and the raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him tight.

"I understand."

"What should we do with it, Sasuke? I really don't know."

"Is it really that important?" He half expected that Naruto wouldn't answer; the topic seemed very sensitive.

There was a pause and then, "Yeah, it is. Without it I wouldn't have met you!"

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Well then, something this valuable we shouldn't throw away."

It was Naruto who broke out in laughter this time. Sasuke hugged him tighter to his chest, and buried his face in the crook of Naruto's shoulder.

"Ne...Sasuke..." Naruto looked down with concern at the raven-haired boy.

"It's a scary thought, that if it hadn't been for that book, we wouldn't have ever met." the other said quietly.

"Yeah." They stood there for a while in a strong embrace.

Naruto was the first to pull away and to walk towards the door. He had the book in his hand. He was almost at the top of the stairs when he realized something. "Sasuke..." He called out, "did you know that we've never said 'I love you'? Not even once yet?"

The raven-haired boy looked surprised. It was true though, that they had never said those three words to each other. It was just that the feeling and bond between them was so strong and clear that neither had felt those words were ever missing.

"I didn't know."

"Well, I do."

"Hn? Do what?" Sasuke felt a small smirk coming on, as his heart raced faster.

"Love you, of course. I love you." Naruto glanced back with a grin.

Sasuke walked over to the blonde and kissed Naruto on the lips - long and sweet. "I love you too."

* * *

A few months later, a mail package arrived at the doorstep of the National Museum of Tokyo. In the package contained an old book, on the cover there stood a handsome blonde man with a lop-sided grin and in the book there was a note written in neat writing. 

There was no return address on the package and no one knew where the book came from or who sent it. The manager of the museum put the book on display. On its name plate were the words written on the note:

_"Love needs no money; only each other."_

* * *

It's finally done, finished and over with! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, especially with the epilogue. Well I hope you've liked this story! 

A big thank-you to everyone who reviewed and gave me your opinions! You've really helped shape this story into what it is.

Also, thanks to my beta Kagerou-chan! She stuck by me all the way.

I'll try my best in the future, everyone!

Horologii


End file.
